Entomophobia
by Don Orbit
Summary: When a game shuts down, some players stay until the very end. However YGGDRASIL didn't just connect two worlds with one another. Another player is brought to another world, all by herself with no dungeon, no NPCs and no friends. What will she become in this untamed world? What path will she follow? In any case one thing is certain: A new predator has joined the hunt. On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Finally I made it. At long last I made a crossover story with Monster Hunter. (Insert evil laughing)**

 **Oh hey, sorry didn't saw you there. Hi. I'm Don Orbit and welcome to this story of mine. This is basically what 'Reaper of a new World' was originally intended to be. In one way or two of course since there have been several changes in the idea already and I changed main character, condition and situation of said person, Job Classes, Skills etc. Also I'm working on this already quite a while now and that wasn't easy. (shrugs) But then again it never is.**

 **Anyway, at this point I would like to thank the workers of Skythewood for translating the first 9 Overlord light novels into english, making them readable for other people. Also I would like to thank the youtuber Basil Silly Six Shooter for his lore and theory videos of the Monster Hunter universe. I really appreciate it as a big fan of the series.**

 **Now you may ask yourselves: ' _Why would someone make a crossover of Overlord and Monster Hunter?_ ' The answer is very simple. Because we can. Originally I thought about a crossover with Monster Hunter in general, but couldn't find a good counterpart. Then I thought Log Horizon might be good, but that might be a better partner for other genres like for example Overlord or Yugioh as a VR game like what Kaiba originally wanted to make in the 1rst season and what Noah kinda had, but enough of that.**

 **Now then, I do not own Monster Hunter or Overlord. All rights belong to their rightful and respective owners. Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama and the Monster Hunter game series by Capcom. (I hope I got that right.)**

 **So. Light, camera, Action!**

* * *

Entomophobia

Prologue - The End is just a new Beginning

* * *

Somewhere in the world of Vanaheim, the realm of the norse fertility gods, a single figure moved through the jungle. It jumped over fallen tree trunks and sprinted between the giant trees. The figure itself was covered in a brown cloak, making it impossible to see who or what was beneath it. The figure then jumped out the tree line and came to an halt. The reason why it stopped was the edge of a cliff it faced. Underneath were more trees, but in a distance of several dozen metres. The cloaked figure looked around itself. Then something russeled in the jungle behind it. With a loud roar a creature jumped out the bushes. It looked like a crossbreed between a chicken and a dragon, yet it was as big as a terror bird. It's beak was filled with needle like teeth and a long snake-like tail was were the feathers should be. One could see scales beneath the feathers all over the body and a row of spikes drew itself from the head to the tail. It also had two bat-like wings instead of the chicken wings. A cockatrice. On it's back sat a knight in ordinary steel armor, armed with a lance.

"Seems like the end of the line." said the knight now revealed as a woman. The cockatrice drew closer hissing at the cloacked figure. It took a few steps backwards until it stood on the edge of the cliff. Out of the bushes 4 other cockatrice with knights on their backs jumped out and two of the bird-like creatures took off the ground in case that the cloaked figure would try to attack them. They split up so if one was attacked the other four could engage the opponent. Then however the cloacked figure raised it's hand towards the sky, revealing a dark armored, clawed hand.

"[Maximize Magic: Dark Hurricane]." the figure said as three black tornados crashed into the knights and their steeds, destroying them and everything on the cliff. It was an AoE spell, covering a large field to prevent opponents to simply take a sidestep and remain unharmed. The screams of the knights was only overtuned by the wind, which disappeared after 10 seconds. The HP bars of the knights and their mounts dropped to zero and the avatars disappeared. "It was the end of the line, but not for me." The cloaked figure said, before it jumped off the cliff and disappeared in the jungle below, before griffin-riding reinforcements arrived at the scene shortly after.

* * *

 _8 years later_

12 years ago in 2126, the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL came on the market and conquered the gamer community of Japan in a matter of days. The fantasy game allowed the player more freedom then any other game. An open world with only limited access to information and a system that allowed free customization of items and even dungeons and NPCs captured the heart of every fantasy game fan. For all these years the game itself was a sucess and thrilled players to dive in the world of YGGDRASIL. However now in 2138 this story of victory was going to end and to make place for new games.

In an inn people would normally expect to see many people. Players that told others about their experiences and items or guilds that would discuss something. But today only one lone figure sat on a table in the corner. The only other companions were the NPCs of the inn, that had not been erased yet. A dark violet cloak hid the appearance from being seen. This was Umbra Skolopendragon, a YGGDRASIL player from the first minute of the game. She had chosen an Insect for her avatar and now she was a Vermin Lord. Or was it Lady since she was a girl in real life and in-game? Didn't matter really. Why would she chose to play as an insect, when she could be part of one of the other 700 races YGGDRASIL provided the player with to play? Well first she wasn't one of those girls that would run away screaming once seeing a moth or an ant. Secondly she liked invertebrates like insects and spiders. It was probably something she had inherited from her grandmother, who happened to be an entomologist. Well before it became more a less a dead branch of science since the only insects that had survived were cockroaches and other species humans referred as vermin. Except when it came to exterminate those as well. Umbra had fun with playing with others, no matter what the human and demihuman race players said or did. A game should be about fun and nothing else, wasn't it? Still it had been a year or two since she played this game for the last time, but there wasn't much time left to enjoy the game, because it was going to end. The developpers of YGGDRASIL had annouced just a month ago that, due the lack of new players and money issues the servers would be shutdown at midnight today. That was basically the reason, why she was in game for the last month. In the last hours of YGGDRASIL the people didn't really cared anymore if you were a heteromorph or a humanoid, everyone wanted to enjoy the game at least once again, before it would disappear forever.

Umbra banged her head on the table, though nothing happened. Neither her nor the piece of furniture took any damage. Here she sat, alone in her virtual world. Even the eyes of the NPCs looked a bit cold at her, despite the fact that they had warm smiles on their faces. Some players hoped for a sequel of YGGDRASIL like most players did when their game was shut down, not wanting it to end. However there was nothing about that in the news and no company had so far announced anything like it. Umbra could only shake her head at this. Of course no one said that there would be a sequal. Not until the game was dead for at least 6 months or so. After all the game was still running. Still other games that were on the market couldn't reach the customization system and graphics of YGGDRASIL so far and it surely would take a long time before that would become available in an RPG again. Sadly Umbra looked back on the time she used to be in this game. She used to be in a guild, however Umbra was a solo player now. She and her friends had seen many things of the nine worlds together, they had laughed and cried together and thus they were connected through a bond of companionship. At first Umbra had been a solo player, before she became part of a guild. In that time she had grown from the little larvae she had been to a strong and capable foes, which was strong enough to stand on her own legs. After she had accomplished this goal she left and after some time became part of a new one. She had a good time with her friends and even managed to create several Divine Class Items. Then however her guild was attacked after they had obtained a World Class Item. A World Class Item needed special conditions to be obtained like a series of quests or being in a specific group of players during a dungeon raid. The problem was that a World Class Item was something everyone wanted because they broke the game's rules and therefore were also called 'Balance Breakers'.

And it was always easier to steal something like that from someone, instead of working on their own since it was okay as long it was just in a game.

At first it was just a little quarrel in the guild about, who was the rightful owner of this item, and who did the most work in obtaining it, but then one betrayed the others and led a large group of invaders to their dungeon. The guild item was destroyed and with it all the work the members had put into the guild. Umbra was one of the lucky ones that managed to escape with her stuff, because she prefered to carry it with her instad of using a storage room or a bank. On top of that she had taken various items of other members from their storage rooms with her, when she realized the battle was hopeless. Of course she gave them those back as soon as she met them since it were not her own ones. When she met the few that had remained after the attack on another world after a few weeks, she talked with them how to go on. Luckily for them, the inventory capacity of how many items one could carry was in YGGDRASIL limitless, so that the survivors had enough time to grab their stuff and leave before the invaders could get anything. However one of the members that had tried to defend the dungeon had the World Item with him as it probably tried to sneak away, but was killed by the attackers.  
Even with their treasured items, the former guild members knew, that they would never truly save, when their trust was so easily broken over something like this. Thus they had only one thing to do. They seperated. With no safe haven to return to, they all went into different directions. Umbra still adventured around the realms of YGGDRASIL for a few years, moving on from what happened and facing what laid ahead. For a short amount of time she had been part of guild, that helped people regardless of their species, something really rare in this game, before she left them as well. Sometimes she had thought about restart as a human or demi-human player, but she didn't want all the time and money invested in this avatar to go to complete waste.

Umbra then stood up and left the inn as she walked through the town. The only ones in the streets now were the NPCs at item stores and other buildings. "This place really has become a ghost town." Umbra said to herself. Some towns were actually dungeons, that could be conquered and used as guild bases, however such towns were like giant targets to the kind of people that couldn't let anyone have fun and only seemed to find satisfication through destruction of other people's property. That's why such dungeons were mostly raided for items, but not conquered. She walked to the gate, a circular structure in the middle of the town that was used to fast travel between cities in YGGDRASIL. "Now then let's go on one last adventure." she said to herself as she stood in front of the gate. Without another word walked towards the gate and disappeared.

* * *

 _18:57:35 Jotunheim_

Jotunheim, the world of ice and giants, was one of the few worlds in YGGDRASIL heteromorphic players had an advantage. Umbra looked at her clock. 19:57:40. She was looking at the entrance of a fort. It was weird that this single building just stood there, if this would be real, but this was a dungeon. However it wasn't really one anymore, because a guild used this dungeon as their base. Most people had abandoned the game and with it all their items left in game. It wasn't wrong to do that. It was basically finding stuff, right?

However this fort was living up to it's name. If Umbra was lucky she would be out with the items from this dungeon in 4 hours. The yard in front of the fort was decorated with statues which looked like and ancient greek artist had made them. Of course they weren't nude, but they were 'clothed' in fabric tunics. YGGDRASIL didn't allow any character to expose private parts, except your avatar wouldn't even show then when naked. On top of the walls of the fort Umbra saw gargoyles and in the shadows moved demons. Umbra took a last breath and concentrated. She had a reason why she was doing this dungeon at the very end. It was the dungeon of the guild that had destroyed her guild. And vengeance is something that should be served cold as ice. Umbra then started to cast spells.

"[Meteor Fall] [Light Cirus]." From one second to another several meteors started to fall down the yard and exploded in giant fireballs once they hit the ground. The surviving monsters were killed by beams of light that plunked into their bodies like spears, before disappearing. With the yard cleared Umbra walked towards the entrance as more gargoyles showed up and attacked from above. "[Blade Whirlwind]." Umbra said as a small tornado appeared in front of her between the gragoyles and herself. The golem like creatures were caught in the wind as many blades slowly cut them to pieces. They then disappeared as the attack had drained all their HP. Umbra merely kept walking.  
And so her last dungeon raid began.

* * *

 _3 and a half hour later (22:27:48)_

Things turned out a bit more problematic then Umbra had expected. First off, the guild had set up traps and strong monsters to protect their stuff. And then there were the custom NPCs. They were quite easy compared to the rest of the monsters altogether, but in comparison with them they were of course far stronger. Still they were only at level 80 to 85. That was the main reason it took longer, but one reason for the delay was that the guild must have put more money in making additional space to hide their items and have a bigger number of monsters. Still Umbra brushed the majority of the attacks off like they were nothing. Most blades made no damage, when they came in contact with her carapace and a few punches by the Vermin Lord were mostly enough to kill an enemy. The reason for her abnormal defense was the concept of Body Armaments. When an avatar or an NPC was created with natural weapons and defensives like for example a vampire's fangs or a lizardman's claws, the player had the possibility to improve these parts by using levels, data crystals or real life money. And Umbra had much time to improve herself and sought like everyone else for perfection. In all the years she had been playing YGGDRASIL she had formed her character into a serious opponent for most other players and monsters. She was originally only a Magic Caster with low defense and no capabilities as a short range fighter, however she had shed that old skin a long time ago. Now she could throw spells at her opponents first and let them come closer, before engaging them in close combat. She was basically a tank among the Magic Casters, which was the reason why she referred herself as a frontline mage. With that she had already cleared 3 floors of the dungeon and took everything she could get from the equipment of the NPCs to several items, that just happened to be there.

Now she stood in the 4rth floor, the last floor that also was the headquarters of the guild. From this moment on Umbra had been careful what she destroyed. Staying in a collapsing dungeon was never a good idea. Right now a group of NPCs rushed towards her. They might be human, but they were also just NPCs, that were created to give this fort more life. Umbra simply raised a hand in their direction.

"[Crystal Spear]." With that several translucent spears appeared in the air next to her and flew like homing missiles at the maids and butlers, that had were carrying axes, swords and other melee weapons. Each spear hit home and killed the NPCs quickly. "So they thought high quality weapons and a large number of enemies would be enough to stop invaders. Clearly never heard of leveling up." Umbra said to herself as she got the NPCs equipment and wandered off. Finally she found the throne room. At least it seemed to be the throne room, because the door was at least 4 metres high and decorated like the ceiling of the Sisitine Chapel in the Vatican. She quickly took a [Greater Healing Potion] and a [Greater MP Potion] to refresh her stats and looked at her buffs. She checked twice to make sure that she was ready to do this, but then again all items she had collected and created were in her inventory and if she would die here it at least would be an awesome battle. When a player in YGGDRASIL died said player would lose 5 levels, all gold the avatar carried with it and an item from the inventory. But since she had no place to put this stuff anyway, Umbra walked around with everything in her nonexistend pockets. That also had an advantage. The item the player would lose would be randomly chosen. If she only carried important items with her she would lose something important no matter what if she died. By carrying trash items with her she reduced the chance of that to happen. Umbra wouldn't admit this loud, but she liked the old video games and animes from the 21th century, which was why a lot of her items were based on such.

She opened the door and stepped inside. In the room she found a large room with colored windows like a church and finally a lone throne standing in the middle of it all. Suprisingly there was no one in this room. Umbra had to say she was disappointed that there was no final boss. Or so she thought.

Just as she thought she could call it a day she picked up a noise from behind. She turned around to look at the one who made that noise. It was a demon. Then the door to the throne room shut with a loud banging sound. The demon had an humanoid body, an enormous pair of bat like wings sprouted from it's back and two curved horns ran along the temples, while two others were pointed upwards came out the skull. The demon was as big as an average human and wore a crimson armor covering the entire Body, even the wings and it's membrane. On it's hip it had a nodachi, a longer version of a katana. A purple cape was attached to the armor. Umbra quickly used [Mana Essence] and [Life Esscene] to check it's MP and HP. It turned out that the HP was quite high, while MP was almost nonexistend. For Umbra it seemed that this was the only Level 95 warrior NPC so far and with that the strongest NPC here. The demon then drew it's sword and got into a stance. With the sword over it's head and pointed at Umbra he then dashed towards her. In the last moment she disappeared through [Silent Cast: Teleportation] and was now behind the crimson knight.

"Huh so they had an endboss. Welp, that makes the whole thing only better for me." Umbra said as mutliple gylphs around her popped up in the air. Out of each crawled silhouettes of monsters, which looked with their glowing eyes at their opponent. An orange-red aura of lightning and fire surrounded Umbra as she got ready for the last big battle in YGGDRASIL.

* * *

 _23:48:24 Jotunheim_

"Well that was something, right?" Umbra said to herself as she walked away from the fort. She had raided abandoned guild bases before, but this time it at least was quite fun. As the shutdown of YGGDRASIL was revealed, many guilds had simply abandoned their bases since all their effort was wasted anyway and would be deleted together with the rest of the game. And so thiefs had a much more easy game by stealing valueable items. When they were strong enough to overcome the defenses that was. ' _Of course no one is here to witness this._ ' Umbra thought as she looked at the barren field that she had created. Everywhere were craters in the rock and ice, while structures like pillars and statue-like golems laid destroyed everywhere. After she had defeated the last guardian she had quickly grabbed everything valueable in the dungeon, went through every floor once again to make sure that nothing was left and then took the guild item and destroyed it. Originally she planned to keep it, but it turned out to be the worst Low Class Item she had ever seen. She only had to ball her hand into a fist to simply crush it between her fingers. Now the fort was collapsing and everything in it was erased forever. Not that it mattered anyway. None of this ever really mattered. Especially, because the World Item they had taken, wasn't there.

Still the fight with the archdemon had quite done the number one her. Her HP bar was down to 19% after the battle and she had to use quite a lot of spells to defeat it. No player really wanted to be killed at the last days of the game, but that wasn't her problem. Some players were just that much of douchebags, that they couldn't leave heteromorphs alone even if it was the last day of the game. Umbra for example was attacked 3 times by PKers, who were simply bored, before they were killed. Umbra wandered through Jotunheim for a while until she climbed up a mountain and found a nice rock ledge towering over the clouds. Above the clouds were only rocks and ice like all in Jotunheim, but this place had an awesome view. This sea of clouds seemed to stretch itself over the entire horizon and only a few spires looked out the blanket of clouds like dangerous looking cliffs and islands. High in the sky shone the sun and painted the clouds white like crushing wave crowns. It truly was a crude, but pretty sight for Umbra as she sat on the ground and leaned against the rock.

In her real life body, Umbra sighed as she enjoyed the view. There she was. In YGGDRASIL she was Umbra, the spellcasting Vermin Lord, that could kick ass if she would wanted to. She had obtained hatred and friends from all different kinds of races and treasures, that would make every ancient emperor pale in envy. But in real life she was just Cho Ishikawa. 39 years old, ordinary japanese buisness woman and living a boring life in a dull and almost lifeless world called Earth. If Cho had to be honest she would love to stay a little bit longer, even if it was just for a moment, to be able to admire the realms of YGGDRASIL, but she knew that wasn't possible. Wasn't it fascinating how much humans clung to something like their life? They would do anything to preserve their precious existence and was it just for a moment. For Cho it was the same with YGGDRASIL.

Back in the real world she felt tired and yawned. She glanced at the clock. 23:55:03. "Just 5 minutes to go. Oh well I think it won't hurt if I rest my eyes a little." Cho said to herself. She leaned back in her chair and started to drift into sleep. In real life Cho was even able to fall asleep with her entire gaming gear still on her head. She even once had fallen asleep during her office job and had to do a lot of work to make up for that. Luckily she wasn't fired. Slowly her eyes shut and the only thing she heard was the wind in Jotunheim, one of the nine worlds she used to call her home. As her mind slipped in unconciousness she thought about tomorrow and what she would do. Standing up early, working up all the pages of paperwork and then come home at night to eat and sleep. And one the next day the same thing. ' _Why must life be so boring? Why continuing when such a life isn't even desireable?_ ' she asked herself as she slept in. Then there was only silence and darkness. Just how she liked it.

While being unconscious the time didn't stop and eventually it became midnight. The servers of YGGDRASIL shut down and everything that was created in the 12 years of this story of success was erased from the digital plain of existence.

This was not the end of her adventure as Umbra Skolopendragon in the nine realms of YGGDRASIL, but every end is also a new beginning.

* * *

But what the players, which hadn't left the game before the shutdown, didn't knew was, that in the very moment YGGDRASIL was supposed to come to an end, the items, dungeons and even the players within their avatars of the game were transported into another realm. However like the namesake of the norse mythology, the world tree Yggdrasil did not just connect two worlds with one another, but instead many different realms. Each different and unique among the many possible universes with their own inhabitants, wonders and dangers.

And now another player was brought at another time to another world.

* * *

 _Hours after the YGGDRASIL shutdown_

Cho slept suprisingly peacefully, even though she laid on her desk. Or so she thought.

But then a sound woke her up. The sound of waves crashing on a shore. Wait waves? Shore? As Cho 'opened' her eyes she immediately felt that something wasn't right. She looked up and saw a coast, which put her into confusion. She had fallen asleep against a rock in Jotunheim not a tropical island. Cho then noticed something else. She felt the water sand beneath her. YGGDRASIL had as a full dive game no touch effect on the player, since he/she was still sitting in front of a computer, something Cho didn't feel either. She felt the sand underneath her and the breeze on her skin, she heard the waves crashing in the rocky shore and smelt the salty water Cho then wanted to stand up, but then she realised something as she looked at her was the hand. It wasn't the human hand she was used to since the day she had been born. It was the hand of her Vermin Lord avatar from YGGDRASIL, Umbra Skolopendragon. Now was the perfect moment to freak out.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she noticed 3 things. One that her mouth felt somehow weird, when she spoke. Normally she would feel her lips and jaws moving but this time it was...odd. The 2nd thing she noticed was that she coldn't blink. She tried to close her eyes, but somehow her eyelids didn't move. It almost felt like she had none. And three, that she was wearing the same cloak her avatar wore earlier. A Relic Class Item she had once picked up in a dungeon. "What's going on?" she said to herself. She got up and walked over to the water. She immediately felt the wet substance on her feet and almost jumped backwards at the sensation. She walked deeper into the water and looked into her own reflection. Because of the cloak she saw nothing, so she put it down. As she saw her reflection she was so shocked, that she didn't even noticed, that she had dropped her cloak into the shallow water.

She looked like the deformed amalgamation of a wasp, an earwig and a centipede. With a height of 1.85 metres she was slightly taller as she used to be in real life. She had two red compound eyes, which looked expressionless, because they lacked pupils and eyelids. Her visual field was now bigger and sharper then it had ever been, which wasn't so hard actually since she needed glasses as a human. She had no nose or nostrils anymore, yet she could smell just fine. She had now a pair of horizontal, sharp mandibles, which looked a little bit like the venom claws of a centipede. Her actual mouth was a pair of smaller mandibles between the first pair, which was like those of a grub. At the back of her head grew short orange hair. Her slender body had only slight curves at chest and hips to indicate that her avatar was indeed female like she was in real life. She had a long segmented tail, seemed to be at least 3 metres long and looked like it belonged to centipede with many hooked spikes at the sides. At it's end sat a pair of sharp jagged pincers. Her four arms and hands with five armored fingers. Her legs were slender, yet protected by the same carapace that covered her body. Her slender legs ended in feet with 5 digits, three long toes at the front and two short ones at the back. Her carapace was dark blue in color like the carapace of a tarantula hawk.

Umbra's thoughts in this moment were simple. ' _Okay...What the actual fuck?!_ ' She flexed her four arms and clenched her fingers, hoping that this was still a dream, but unfortunately she already knew that this was not the case. Umbra put her hand to her temple and used a basic spell every YGGDRASIL player could use. "[Message]." She heard the familiar sound of the spell. ' _Hmm... let's see if the GM picks up._ ' Umbra thought to herself, but no one picked up. Sighing to herself she wanted to put her cloak back on as she noticed that it had soaked wet from the water. Frustrated she then tried to put it in her inventory, however her menu didn't popped into existence. However when she focused on the inventory her hand with the cloak suddenly disappeared in a small hole in the air. Umbra was once again left stunning as she looked at her empty hand. Shaking her head she then looked around herself. She was at a rocky shore with many boulders laying around. At this moment she noticed that she was able to see completely fine without glasses or special contact lens. Something she had always wanted. Her parents never had been very rich and had to safe money whenever possible. Be it food, medicine or electricity/water. ' _Okay I have no idea where I am, my menu doesn't work, my GM call doesn't work and my game avatar has become my real body. To summarise it: I'm fucked in every not figuretive way._ ' Umbra thought as she walked back to the dry shore. Then however she heard something erupting from the water. Startled Umbra turned around and saw something she hasn't even seen in one of the old National Geographic documentations. In the distance erupted a giant crocodile-like sea dragon from the waves and held in it's jaws a smaller aquatic creature. The smaller animal wriggled and screamed in pain, before the dragon leaned backwards and crashed back into the water. Umbra witnessed this with quite shock and suprise. For a moment she stood there motionless.

' _Well I guess swimming is out of question now._ ' Umbra thought to herself. But all the suprise and wondering vanished as Umbra realised something. That she wasn't on Earth anymore was clear as she had seen the strange monster in the ocean before. She wasn't in YGGDRASIL anymore, which made only sense since she had touch and smell enabled. She was here, wherever this 'here' was and had no one except herself. Then something shot over her. It was a massive red wyvern with jagged red and black scales. It's tail was like a spiked maze with a long red spike at the tip. In it's giant dark colored talons it held something that looked like a gray dinosaur. It let loose a short roar, before flying away, carrying it's prey with it. Umbra had frozen at this. She did nothing for a second. Two seconds. 15 seconds. Then she grabbed her head and threw her head back facing the bright blue sky as the dam of emotions broke.

"JUST WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Umbra exclaimed. Eventually her scream was so loud, that all creatures of this world stopped what they were doing and turned towards her direction, even though they were on an entire different landmass. Even in burning deserts and freezing tundras animals of all types and sizes turned towards the sudden noise. After a second or so they continued to do whatever they had done in that moment. Umbra panted after her outburst, trying to catch her breath.

Her brain worked overtime as she saw a canyon in the rocks that seemed to lead deeper into the island. " _In a situation like this it is important to not panic and keep a calm head through this. I should explore the environment like back in the old days. Maybe I find something like a civilisation or something. Anyway it's better then to stay here for too long._' Umbra thought. ' _Wait a sec! Since my avatar has become my body, does that mean I can fly?_ ' With that Umbra concentrated on her back. Unconciously she spread her wings. The alien yet somehow natural sensation startled her a little. She had two almost draconic-looking wings, each at least a metre long. The membrane was violet in color and streached between 3 beige-yellow, segmented limbs with small thorn-like claw at the end **(A/N: think about Megaguirus wings from Godzilla)**. Each was at least a metre long to lift her body up in the air. Umbra shot the ocean a last glipse as she took off into the sky. She only flew up a little as she landed on top of a nearby cliff. The Vermin Lady landed a bit harsh as she simply dropped out of a short distance out the air, before her wings folded back on her back, while she looked around. "Alright I definately need to work on the landing. I guess I'll have to experiment... with... these..." her voice trailed off as she looked what laid ahead. In front of her laid a beautiful landscape. Giant plains, where dinosaur-like creatures like the one the wyvern had carried, walked around, a forest greener then any synthetic plant she had ever seen, the sky blue and not being polluted with smog and the great and seemingly endless ocean, which didn't look like a huge pile of floating garbage.

"Okay." she said. "Time to explore the environment." Umbra said, trying to hide her panic and nervousness behind a mask of enthusiasm, before she went down to the canyon she had seen.

* * *

 _Hours later_

Umbra honestly had no idea what was worse. That she had been transported to some island with her YGGDRASIL character as her body, that didn't knew where she was or that she had been wandering this island for hours and still had no real idea where she was. She could fly up again but even then she had learned the hard way, that flying too high might scorth her wings. Players, that used wings or the spell [Fly] are after all very easy targets and the last thing Umbra wanted was getting blasted by one of those wyverns. As Umbra wandered over the island she hardly could believe her eyes. She saw so many creatures and plants unknown to her like never before in her life. That was actually nothing hard to accomplish since the pollution of Earth had destroyed the entire biosphere of it and with it more then 99% of all living organisms. Seeing a place, where the pollution had not even started yet was a miracle for her. Even though some of the wildlife was like it used to be on Earth, it still was a very alien experience for her. She had also figured that her mouth moved when she spoke, something that was impossible in YGGDRASIL. In the moment she was in a valley surrounded by smaller platforms with several nests in them. Just as she realized that she had entered something's lair a creature jumped out the caves.

It looked like a velociraptor to some extend, however it was about twice as tall like a tall sheperd dog. Orange and violet scales covered the little reptile, giving it an exotic appearance. A small thrill was at the sides of the head and small brown thorns were lined up at the sides of the tail. Claws at arms and legs as well as needle sharp teeth in it's moth screamed carnivore. The little raptor looked confused at the insectoid and cocked it's head to the side as it never had seen such a cloaked creature. Umbra was also curious so she didn't move to not scare the raptor off. Then however it made barking sounds and howled. Soon three other creatures of the same species joined the first one and surrounded the insect player. Now Umbra had an idea what was going on. Yet even with reinforcements the raptors kept their distance. It was a result of Umbra's passive ability [Apex Predator], which inflicted fear to every living monster and made low level monsters normally avoid her. These little raptors however still thought that they had a chance when they would attack together.

One of the raptors lunged at her, however something was odd for Umbra. In the moment the creature crouched down, she knew where it would jump to and how she could avoid the attack. Instinctly she took a step sideways and the claws of the creature passed harmlessly away from her. Another one tried to bite her however Umbra put her arm up in defense. As the creature bit down, the teeth didn't even penetrate the hard carapace as the creature tried to get a grip on Umbra. The YGGDRASIL player however swung her arm in a wide arc, sending the creature flying into the next wall. A spiderweb of cracks appeared in he wall and the raptor gave a last pathetic Growl, before it slumbed lifeless onto the ground. The other 3 now backed away from Umbra and just barked at her, before running to their nests. Umbra was suprised to say at least, but didn't wanted to push her luck. Instead she bolted away from the nests and ran outside the small valley.

' _What the hell? I know I've strengthen this body a lot, but that it would be this powerful is just...ridiculous._ ' she thought at the display of her physical strength. With that she ran deeper into the island. The raptors didn't followed her after seeing what she had done with nothing, but a swing of her arm.

* * *

 _Later_

It had become evening now and Umbra still wandered on the island. However her momentary homelessness was one of the many problems she had in this moment. One of them was her appearance. In the moment she looked like some kind of insectoid monster, that had spawned in some mad scientist's labratory of scifi movie. Also Umbra still needed time to adjust to this new body. Especially her tail was a problem to not just slam right into the ground and create a crater or cutting a tree down with the leg-like spikes at the sides. Then there was the shelter problem. Normally she would think about something to eat first, however not having a roof to sleep under on an unexplored island with nothing, but wild and unknown animals around her, were not the best conditions to start a new life. Also her race doesn't have a racial penality like humonculus or arachnoid, which always need to eat. In fact insectoid players had according to the game lore only little to no need to eat anything for a long period of time, when they at least eat a big meal in a while similiar to real life sharks. Therefore Umbra wasn't really hungry in the moment.

Even though most survival games started at a similiar situation like the one Umbra was currently in, in real life this was something totally different, especially for someone who grew up in a city on a dead planet. Somewhere deep in the forest near a small stream she put out an item out her inventory. It was a miniature figure of a tent. She threw the little figurine near a few metres away from the stream at the base of a large tree. Then in a flash of light a big tent for 3 persons stood in the place of the figure. The figure was an item called [Magical Base Camp Tent]. It was a dungeon build item, which also allowed the player to use such tents as places to rest. Umbra stepped inside the tent. From the inside the tent was larger then from the outside. There was just blank space, but Umbra could work with that. She pulled out a bed of her inventory and placed it next to a wall and a table in front of it with a chair, both made of ebony-looking wood. Umbra couldn't help but let her fingers slide over the furniture's dark surface. She then pulled out a blue banner with her symbol out her inventory and hung it on a wall. Her symbol was a centipede, which had wrapped itself around a sword with the centipede being wrapped around the handle and the head over the blade. Umbra had read that samurais had once used centipedes as their emblems as a symbol of strength and victory, so Umbra had designed hers like this. After she was done with the furniture, she walked outside and began to cast various magic spells as security meassures.

"[Anti Life Cocoon] [Protection from Arrows] [Holy Sanctum] [Invisible Dome] [False Life Force]." With that Umbra created a dome around the tent before it vanished from sight. The first spell made living beings avoid a certain small area. The second one was like the name suggested a protection wall against airal attacks. The third one kept undead monsters outside for a certain amount of time, since they wouldn't be stopped by [Anti Life Cocoon]. The last spell prevented spies to scout the area under the spells protection. Years of being discriminated for what she chose to play had made her learn the hard way, that protection sometimes was the tipping point of a battle. Also she didn't knew what else might roam this island.

' _Let's see. Spells and inventory of the game are still working._ ' Umbra thought to herself. ' _I think going out at night isn't a good idea. But perhaps I can send something out there to do this for me._ ' Umbra was a [Insect Master], a Summoner Magic Class, that allowed the player to summon insectoid and arachnoid monsters. However low level monsters had only limited intelligence and most other creatures she could summon were as intelligent as ordinary animals. Therefore she had to summon something more intelligent. Something that also would understand the concept of being and staying undetected. Such a spell was [High Tier Insect Summon]. She could summon other high level Insect Fighters like she used to be, but also powerful monsters to help her in battle. The only drawback at summoning high tier monsters was, that it was very restricted. Only 3 times per day was already the maximum to prevent players to summon more and more creatures like a never ending army. Her Summoner Job Class reduced the MP costs for the spells, but with her immensive MP pool it was nothing impossible for herself. That's why she tried something else. "[Middle Tier Insect Summon: Giant Beetle]." Umbra said as a bright glowing gylph appeared on the ground. From the circles rose three giant hulky figures. The creatures Umbra summoned were Giant Beeltes. The creatures possessed a dark carapace and looked a little like scarabs, just several times bigger. Each of them was as big as car and provided quite the defense and man power to move even heavy boulders. The scarabs lowered their heads in front of Umbra. Then she used [Middle Tier Insect Summon] again to summon an Insect Soldier, an Insect Fighter on Level 40 or so. This one looked like a lime green longhorn bettle, however it stood upright on two legs and held in it's two three fingered hands a sword and shield. With it's wings on the back it gave the Impression of a knight with a cape, which was even increased by the armor like carapace. The large red compound eyes looked at the ground as the creature stabbed the sword into the forest ground and kneeled to her. The Insect Soldier then cracked it's mandibles, which looked like they belonged to an snail eating beetle.

"You summoned me Supreme One. What are your commands?" it asked in a young male voice. Umbra titled her head a little at the new piece of information.

' _Supreme One? Out of which hole did that came crawling out? Must be because I summoned an intelligent, sentient creature and no simple animal._ ' she said to herself. "I want you to scan this island as far as you can go. If you meet intelligent lifeforms, stay away from them and keep out their territory. Should something like that happen, you tell me. Got it?" Umbra said.

"As you wish empress." the Insect Soldier said, before spreading it's wings and taking off while the Giant Beetles simply walked into the forest between the trees, not giving Umbra the chance to ask why her summon had called her 'empress'. Umbra stood there dumbstruck.

' _This is getting weirder with every second now._ ' she thought to herself as she went into the forest to small clearing. As she looked up she could see the stars for the first real time in her life. Almost unconsciously she spread her wings and flew upwards as if the light of the stars drew her to them like a moth. She could only gasp in awe as she saw the endless sea of stars on the clear nightsky. Hundreds, thousands of stars shining down on her and the island that was already far below her. In the next moment she noticed that her summoned knight had followed her.

"Is everything alright empress?" he asked. There it was again.

"Hmm? Nah. Everything is fine. I just felt like gazing at the stars." Umbra said. The Insect Soldier just wanted to fly away as her master spoke up again. "By the way, why are you calling me empress? As far as I know there are Insect Queens and Kings, but not empresses and emperors." Umbra said as she tilted her head.

"My deepest apologies Supreme One, if I have displeased you. It's simply that you are eclipsing any insect queen in every way possible. You're stronger, wiser and way more beautiful then them." the summon said in a somehow panicked or worried voice. If Umbra could have blushed in that moment, she would have been cherry red now.

"T-That's...nothing hard to accomplish." Umbra said. A Broodmother was such a queen and a high level insect monster that Umbra could summon, however it wasn't one of the most appealing ones. If Umbra remembered the game lore correctly about this monster, they were basically large insectiods, which could spawn most other kinds of insectiod monster from YGGDRASIL, including sentient Insect Fighter and Druids players could choose as the race of their avatar like Umbra did, however only of the same species as the Broodmother was. A mantis couldn't spawn mosquitos and a wasp couldn't make beetles. That was a major difference to an Insect Master and this monster type from YGGDRASIL. In general the insect type monsters of YGGDRASIL looked very unattractive for the human eye and Cho wasn't that appealing in real life either, which was why the statement of her summon stupified her for a second. Quickly Umbra changed the topic. "Don't you have a scouting mission to attend to?" she asked. The summon quickly replied.

"I cannot leave you alone! What if..." He said, but Umbra cut him off.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just do your job and I'll do mine." Umbra said. The summoned insect seemed to disagree, but just nodded and flew back in the woods without another word of protest. Umbra then returned to gazing at the stars. "I ask myself if somewhere out there is Earth. How are the others doing there, I wonder." she shook her head at this as she looked at her hand. "Well I kinda got my wish. My old life is over and now I'm the invertebrate monster, I have created to explore YGGDRASIL, on an alien planet. I ask myself if someone else is out there." She chuckled to herself. "Yeah. Be careful what you wish for. It could come true. In the end I'll get killed by another player because he/she thinks I'm free EXP." She spent half an hour with looking at the night sky, before she returned to her base camp and stepped inside the tent. "But the summon was acting weird." She then put her cloak off and on the chair and laid under the covers of the bed. It felt much more comfortable then she had expected it to be. She reached out in her inventory and pulled out a little book. This was a beastiary of all monsters in YGGDRASIL she had encountered. She had to check on something. And then she found the page she looked for. "Let's see. Insects Fighters are sentient invertebrates that live normally in a hive like structure, but also..." Umbra read more and more about the lore of her race until a certain point, which would have make her blush madly if she had still human skin to do that. Originally she just wanted to know more about her race out of curiosity, but this was really unexpected. "Like ordinary insects, Insect Fighter males intent to fight against one another to prove themselves worthy for the ones they desire to mate with. They also tend to try to impress the desired mate like some kinds of spiders. Male insects are rumored to be blinded by phermomones of the females, which makes them to mindless puppets of the females, what sometimes results for them to be left to be eaten by the female after the mating process to provide the feamle with the necessary nutrients for the production of eggs and larvae. However male and female insects of a hive always seek the 'attention' of the leader to serve them and all their needs, even if it costs their own lifes. An exception for example would be revolting of individuals in the hive to claim the leader position." she read loud again. There was a long moment of silence after that, in which Umbra just sat there staring at the book with her unmoving eyes. Then she out it back in her inventory and facepalmed. ' _Great, just great. I probably just summoned someone who is going to rape me in my sleep. Nononono. Definately not with me._ ' Umbra clutched her head at this with her four arms. Her Office job had prevented her to get in any realtionship with the opposite gender at all, meaning that she was 39 and still a virgin, which is why the topics sex and children were something she didn't like to talk about. Then she straighted up in her bed again. ' _Wait! Summoned monsters disappear after a certain amount of time. So I don't need to worry. Just a few minutes or hours and he will be gone like he never existed._ ' she thought to herself. "But I have to make sure that he stays away from me. [Message]. Soldier can you hear me?" she asked.

"I can hear you empress. Is something the matter? Should I come over?" he asked. Umbra's answer came immediately.

"NO!" she blured out, before regaining her composure. "I mean no. I want you to scout the area as far as you can. The giant beetles will make sure that nothing will come here. That's all." Umbra said.

"Very well." was all the Insect Soldier said.

' _Yes success! No weird perverted insect will get in here. I guess if I summon a mantis nymph next time this couldn't happen._ ' she thought to herself. A mantis nymph was one of the more intelligent and deadly bugs of her arsenal. But there was one point it was perhaps better then the beetle from earlier. Mantis nymphs were female, so they would try something like that, right? She also could summon an Insect Queen, but then she might try to kill her for the leader position. She would really have to look out what kind of monster she would summon in the future. "Yeah tomorrow everything will look different." she said to herself as she reached into her inventory again and this time pulled out a pen and a little book wrapped in leather. The pages were all blank and so Umbra started to write a diary, before she went to sleep.

* * *

Diary Entry#1

Date: 22nd, or is it already the 23rd April(?) 2136 **(A/N: It wasn't said yet when the game shut down, so I'll just say that it was sometime in spring like it was spring in the New World when Momonga came to the New World)**

It's weird to write a diary to be honest. I never thought I would ever do such a thing. But...given the new situation...I think it might not be the worst idea. Still I'm probably the only person that is going to read these. (Most likely, because I won't publish this)

Anyway it seems like I have been thrown into another world. Yes I know how that sounds, but I suddenly woke up on a shore that I wasn't before. One moment I'm in Jotunheim, then I fall asleep and I'm somewhere in nowhere. It had been an actually good last month that YGGDRASIL had. I had the chance beat up a lot of PKers, I looted almost every dungeon I came across and got so many items I probably could create an army of NPCs. I have no craftsman job classes, so the indrigient items are more or less useless to me, but perhaps I can find a way to make them of use for me. This is what happens when you have a lot of cool ideas and no one to make them come true. Pure craftsmen oriented players in YGGDRASIL were always as rare as Medics and supporters. Everyone loves them, but no one wants to be one, because it's less fun to Play as one of them.  
Oh and finally I have destroyed the ones that had destroyed our guild and now I'm kinda left without a reason to go on. Well I didn't got the players but their base is now somewhere in Nirwana. I wished those shitty devs would finally put some facial animations in the game. I wanted to see their pained expression, when I killed them.  
Now that everyone is gone, I think it was kinda bad that I couldn't get the World Item. I mean I wouldn't have a use for it anymore anyway. But still it is a shame that the douchebags didn't had it anymore. That basically puts all the efford we went through into the sink. Well doesn't matter anymore. It can't be changed now. I better treasure the memory of my friends then mourning around that item.  
Still it's quite a shame really.  
This new world I came in is nothing like I've ever seen before. It's...beautiful and flourishing with life. I know a few people that would love to be here right now. Even though they might have scowled me already for killing this... raptor thing, that had tried to eat me. This whole thing with my body is weird and yet it isn't. I cannot explain it, because I don't understand it either. I guess I'll have to check this out tomorrow.

Cho Ishikawa

* * *

Umbra put the pen and the book back into her inventory, before she finally pulled the covers over her body and laid down to sleep. She put her four hands behind the back of her head and looked at the ceiling of the tent for a moment, before she got up again and continued to read about the different types of insectoid and arachnoid Monsters from YGGDRASIL. After 2 hours she lay down again, turned to the side and shifted into a more comfortable position. A few minutes later her red eyes had dimmed darker as she fallen into a dreamless sleep. However one question didn't left her even in her sleep.

' _What do I do now?_ '

* * *

Meanwhile under the ocean's surface something had stirred in it's own sleep as it had slept for days now. It has been uneasy in it's sleep since last midnight. Something had happened. It just didn't knew what, but it was sure that, whatever it was, would be a great change in it's habitat. And it won't be a good change for it. For that was sure.

* * *

Name: Umbra Skolopendragon

Epithet: Spinewing Monarch, Sister of Chaos

Race: Heteromorphic Race, Vermin Lord

Residence: None

Karma: -500 extremely evil

 **Class Build**

 **Total Level**

100

 **Racial Level**

Insect Fighter (5)

Vermin Lord (5)

 **Job Level**

Armored Mage (10)

Elementalist: Air (10)

Elementalist: Ground (5)

Summoner (5)

Insect Master (10)

Weapon Expert (5)

Shapeshifter (5)

Monk (5)

Others (35)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 85

MP: 90

Phy. Attack: 80

Phy. Defense: 100

Agility: 75

Mag. Attack: 90

Mag. Defense: 85

Resistance: 75

Special Ability: 60

Total: 740

* * *

 **And that's the prologue of the story. Hope you enjoyed it so far. So I guess many of you guys will right now enter the rage mode, because Umbra has higher stats then Albedo, however Albedo is an NPC, while Umbra's avatar was created over a decade ago and was never deleted and just kept improving. Imagine you would play an MMO with one and the same character for 10 years (which is quite unrealistic I have to admit) and the game gives you the possibility to make your avatar even stronger then it already would have been with the maximum level here 100 and you had the resources for that without any kind of bad consequences, wouldn't you do so just because you could? I'm pretty sure you would. Also 10 years a long peroid of time, meaning that she had been able to examine the mechanics of the game and to shape herself into the form she is now.**

 **Anyway, give me your opinion in the reviews and/or PM me for suggestions. I appreciate any kind of help and constructive critic from you guys. And if you guys want me to add something in the story or just want something specific to happen, feel free to tell me. I'll see what I can do for you. Also this is just the first chapter so don't go into 'Flame Mode', because it was boring so far or your not interested in the story.**

 **Well, we hopefully see each other next time, whenever that will be. So until then, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Help wanted

* * *

 _At the next day_

The sun had risen up high in the sky, when woke Umbra up. It was suprising that she could sleep given the fact that she had no eyelids, but then again she lost conciousness. But she had to confess this was the first time in a Long period of time that she actually had a good sleep. Umbra stood up and looked around the tent. Everything was the same, which confirmed that her magic seemed to have worked. Then she realized that she was basically naked. Actually there was no reason for her to wear anything, since she spent a lot of levels, time and real life money to make her body as hard as adamantium. Normally it was almost impossible to make a Body Armament like her carapace as hard as a Divine Class Armor Set, however Umbra had invested literally YEARS in her character. Even on level 100 she had been able to strengthen her character.

But then she felt uneasy when she realized something. There was still that beetle soldier she had summoned. Did he disappear already?

"Only one way to find out. [Message]." Umbra said as she concentraded on the summon from yesterday.

1 second.

2 seconds.

Nothing.

She also felt no connection to him or the other summons anymore. They were gone. Umbra could have jumped in joy at that, however it also made her a bit sad that she couldn't even say goodbye to them. It made her wonder if he time span they were in this world depended on the species or the Level, but that was something for later. She had to start her day. She got out of the bed and stepped out the tent, before she looked around the forest. It was peaceful. The birds sang, the wind russeled through the leaves of the trees around her and the little streams just flow further into the Island. Umbra then packed her tent back into her inventory as suddenly the earth started to shake violently, almost making Umbra tripple over her tail as she took a step backwards. The earthquake took her completely off guard. Japan was still one of the most active places on earth when it came to earthquakes so she was used to such natural phenomenon. Her ancestors also have solved problems like making skyscrapers in the middle of the city not fall over when a strong eathquake came. The earthquake wasn't very strong, yet the vibrations were feelable for Umbra, but it was shortly over after it started. Umbra looked around. Nothing really had changed in the forest except that the birds had stopped singing and had flown away, but she still felt very uneasy.

' _I heard that animals get uneasy before a natural catastrophe occurs. An ability humans have completely lost. Perhaps because of my race I feel like this. But why didn't I foresee this earthquake then?_ ' she thought as she left the forest.

* * *

 _Later_

She almost spend the next hour only with watching the wildlife of the island, that was so foreign and yet familiar to her. Like every child, she had seen pictures and movies of how Earth looked before the pollution destroyed the world. She was familiar with some species of animals and plants she encountered, while others seemed to have jumped out another Fantasy game, that clearly wasn't YGGDRASIL. Speaking of which, for Umbra it had become very handy to still be able to use the inventory and the spells of YGGDRASIL. Otherwise she might already have punched a hole in a wall in frustration. Umbra flew upwards into the sky until she could see the part of the island she had landed on in a better perspective. The new heigth also made her notice other islands in the distance, which could be quite big given the distance to them. ' _Well no magic arrows and fireballs thrown at me. Seems like I'm really the only one here._ ' she thought as she flew down again. She didn't went back to the place she had been yesterday, but flew south to another section of the Island. She had to investigate the Island for anything that could give her a clue where she was or if there were other sentient beings in this world. Eventually Umbra found a good landing spot near a river. Shortly after she landed however, before Umbra could investigate the area further, she registered fast movements at her side. She reacted to late and a tongue pink tongue latched itself on her body. Umbra's eyes followed the appendage to it's owner, a large red creature that looked like a crossbreed of a bear and an armadillo. The creature pulled at Umbra, but she didn't moved a bit when she Held against the creature with ease. For her it was clear that this creature normally ate insects and therefore thought she was a suitable breakfast.

'How did I miss this thing?' Umbra thought for a second. "Do honestly think I would just let myself get eaten by something like you?" she then asked sarcastically. The creature now however became frustrated and retracted it's tongue, before it ran towards Umbra. It opened it's giant jaws in attempt to bite Umbra in two, but she had already casted a spell. "[Fireball]." Out of her palm shot a soccer ball-sized flame which collided with the predator. The animal squealed in pain and stood on it's hindlegs, while rubbing it's face with it's paws. Enraged it tried to strike Umbra with it's front legs, but the Vermin Lord simply grabbed the creatures arm and through it over her shoulder to the ground. "And stay down!" Umbra said in a commanding tone. The creature however rolled itself into a ball and rolled backwards, hoping to crush Umbra under it's weight. Though this Action was suprising for the Vermin Lord and she didn't dodge the creature's attack, when she collided with the monster she barely felt it. She wasn't thrown to the ground and actually halted the armadillo like creature in it's movement. Umbra sighed. "Seriously?" she said before giving the big red ball a strong push. It rolled forward with high speed until it collided with a rock and fell over to it's side.

The creature got up again, before turning to Umbra a last time and limping away. Umbra waited until it was gone as she proceed to explore the Island. I wasn't like she wanted to kill this red armadillo like creature. On contrary she only wanted to Show it that it better didn't mess with her. She knew that every living being in an ecosystem was of immensive importance. Each carried an individual and unique set of genetical material in their genes, which they would pass on to their Young. The genetic individualism allowed evolution to proceed and a species to survive drastic changes of the environment. That's why Umbra didn't want to kill with no reason. She had seen on Earth what too much interference could do. Also she could tell that this thing was eating insects given the long sticky tongue it had. Probably it had mistaken Umbra for a meal.

She eventually came across a cave hidden at a little stream. She used [Summon: Will-o-Wisp] to make a few blue aetheral flames appear in the air. The little fire elementals weren't even a threat for a low level monster, but they surely enlightend the area. She walked around the cave until she heard a russeling Sound from above. However, when she looked up, a circular mouth like a leech or a lamprey latched itself on her forehead. The Little needle-like teeth didn't penetrate her armor, still having a large drooling and biting leech on your head was quite annoying. She grabbed the creature and tore it off her head, before examining it. It had a silky White Skin and only stumbs as limbs. THe creature had no eyes and yet had found Umbra. When a Will-o-Wisp came closer the creature struggled from Umbra's grip.

"So you don't like the light, huh?" she said as she put the little creature down, which retreated back into the shadows. Umbra kept Walking around, found a few interesting crystalized structures and then a wall filled with honeycomb like structures. A few of them were intact, while others were either damaged, destroyed or perhaps hatched. "Looks like something has built it's nest around here." Umbra said to herself, before she flew up and picked up one of the intact combs. When a Will-o-Wisp got closer the translucent Membrane revealed an insecctiod creature inside, which reminded Umbra a little of a butterfly and a wasp. ' _So those are pupas. I see._ ' Umbra thought to herself before she put the cocoon back, leaning it against the wall. It may wasn't as good as glueing it back on the wall, but better just throwing it away- She then headed back to the cave's exit. She had arrived at a small valley with a small stream. When she however got up a hill she had a fantastic view on the ocean encircled by the Island. However something else got her attention.

A fence. A large wooden fence with barbed tops with a few torches buring behind it. Immediately Umbra walked up to it. And then she saw it. In the distance was a village, standing on floating wooden platforms. Umbra could've jumped in joy around like a 4 year old.

' _Yes! A city, well village. Doesn't matter. I found a settlement of a race of sentient beings. Let's check it out._ ' she thought before she stopped dead in her tracks. ' _I just hope I don't scare anyone in the village with this._ ' she thought as she looked at herself. Umbra then saw a little village swimming on wooden platforms in the distance. Several windmills stood on little towers and drew their circles. She could also smell the strong scent of fish. ' _I can't just go down there like this. Better scout this first._ ' she thought to herself remembering how violently the earth had been shaking earlier this morning. ' _Seriously I'm thinking about going to another less seismic active Island. But for now I should look after this village._ ' she thought and casted a spell. "[Low Insect Summon: Posion Moth]." she said as a small glyph appeared in front of her on the ground. Out of the circle flew a small brown hawk moth. These sparrow-sized monsters were very weak and were monstly used in swarms by beginners, when their poison effect would be increased with the number of used monsters, but Umbra didn't planned to sufficate this village. "Scout the village, but stay out of the villagers sight. I want to know what's down there." Umbra said pointing at the village in the distance. Without hesitation the tiny insect disappeared. Umbra stood there stupified. ' _Well that went quickly._ ' she thought. She then moved to a rock ledge nearby, to prevent peopple comming from the village to spot her now. After 10 minutes she used a spell. "[Hive Mind]." This spell allowed a spell caster to use their summons like mobile cameras. It was quite useful for PvP or PKing to let a summon scout first the area and to strike, when the enemy is seen through or it's strength is meassured. As result of this she saw everything her summon saw in her head.

* * *

 _In the village_

The moth now rested in the shadow of one of the many wooden huts. It looked down to the main plaza and saw a large group of people. They looked humanoid, but their Skin was translucent. Also the moth's eyes could see webbed feet with sharp nails among the crowd. For Umbra one thing was clear already. These were not humans no matter how much they looked like it. They all had rather light clothing on themselves. Umbra honestly got a bit jealous as he looked through all the good looking people, because of her own appearance, when she was human. All of them had brown hair, tanned skin and a nice figure. Quickly she snapped her mind back to the main topic and why she had sent the moth after all. The crowd had gathered around two men. One wore a green jacket, had grey hair and a beard. He also seemed to be blind on his right eye. The other one had spiky black hair and wore a pink jacket.

"Please calm yourself." the elderly man said raising a hand. "I know that the earthquake has shaken everyone of us, but we have to wait for the Hunter's Guild to send someone here for this. Once he or she is here it won't take long until the Lagiacrus is done for it." he said. The crowd seemed to calm a little at this, however Umbra only had gathered more questions then knowledge.

' _What's a Lagiacrus? And what is this Hunter's Guild? Why would they need a hunter to stop earthquakes?_ ' Umbra asked herself.

"The hunter should arrive in the following days. So please don't worry." the chief assured his subjects as they returned to their cleaning up. Just as Umbra wanted to tell her spy to withdraw she heard something.

"Father we cannot fool them like that." the man in the pink jacket said in a whisper.

"Now that's interesting. Fly a bit closer." Umbra ordered the moth. Slowly the insect descended by walking downwards. Just half of a metre above the heads of the two men it came to an halt.

"I know, but tell me Junior, what should I have told them?" the chief said.

"The truth, that's what you're supposed to tell them." Junior said. The chief smoked his pipe as he sat down on a Barrel.

"And what then? Tell them that the hunter will most likely arrive in a few weeks and not in a few days. I'm afraid I can't do anything about this Junior. The guild had written in their letter that capable hunters are not available right now. And the rookies are far too foolish for this job. I was a hunter myself and this..." the chief said pointing at his blind eye. "is what I got from being foolish." Junior looked at his father for a second before he turned around and went further into the village.

"You did well." Umbra said. The moth in response folded it's wings together and rested, waiting for it's short life to end.

* * *

 _Back to Umbra_

For Umbra this was a lot to take in. The first humanoid settlement she had found and it was already haunted by a monster. Just great. Interesting was also that there was a sound, even though the villagers didn't moved their mouthes. Umbra presumed that the automatic translation function of the game was still active, allowing all players to talk with one another, no matter if they spoke japanese, english or other languages. On the bright side Umbra could now simply blend in their village. She had a very handy Job Class called Shapeshifter. It wasn't as good as being a Doppelgänger, but it still was better then going down there as a giant insect. She took a big mirror from her inventory and placed it on the ground next to her as she used her skills.

"[Perfect Imitator]." Immediately Umbra's body shifted to another form. Her second pair of arms, her wings and tail shrunk back into her body as it went through even more changes. A minute later she looked in the mirrow to look at her new body. She looked now like an ordinary human being. Pale and smooth Skin instead of the stiff carapace, her hair had also changed from short and orange to waist long and dark blue, almost black. Everything seemed to be fine. Umbra couldn't feel her tail and extra limbs anymore, but somehow knew that she could make them come back. However there was something uncomfortable in this moment. As she looked in the mirror again she found the cause for this. She was completely naked. Normally her carapace was like an armor which was why insect player in YGGDRASIL could also walk around naked, but right now she had a human body and this wasn't a game anymore. Her face turned cherry red as she quickly searched in her inventory for clothes. She couldn't use one of the armors she had made, because they were all made for her insectoid self with four arms. Also she needed some kind of backstory fitting to her outfit. ' _A maid costume? Too suspicious on this island. The clown clothes? No, they probably don't even know what a clown is. Also I need something with two arms, not four._ ' Then she remembered that she had actually an armor with 2 arms. With a bright flash of light Umbra equipped the crimson knight armor of the archdevil she had defeated not even 2 days ago. One advantage YGGDRASIL items had to normal clothes were that they would adapt to the size of the one who wears it. So basically a dwarf could wear the armor of a giant and the other way around.

Umbra took a last glipse in the hadn't the bat wings or the horns of the archdemon, but that didn't matter. She then started to think about a backstory, should the villagers ask questions, which they surely would. After she was finished, she put the mirror back in her inventory and walked towards the village. When she arrived the villagers shot her suprised and confused looks when she walked past them. The wyverian blacksmith near the entrance also looked at her or rather the armor, asking himself what it was made off. The children also stopped playing at looked at the armored figure in childish awe and curiosity.

' _Why are they all looking at me like I'm an alien? My insectoid features are not present in the moment, now are they?_ ' she asked herself. The chief then talked to her.

"Well what do we have here? Have the tides washed a hunter in our village?" he said before laughing. Umbra gave a chuckle herself, when a young woman in a red and white uniform came over. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She seemed to be unsure what to make of the Newcomer.

"Chief I don't know about this person. He doesn't seem to be a hunter. I've never seen such an armor in Loc Lac." she said.

"Well Aisha perhaps this one came from Dondruma or who knows." the chief said. Aisha turned to Umbra and took a few steps forward.

"Excuse me Sir, but could you tell us who you are and what you are doing here?" Umbra felt a little bit offended that this woman thought that she was a man for unknown reasons.

"Okay, first I'm a woman." Umbra said, earning a suprised look from Aisha and a laughing chief. "And second I don't really know. I woke up yesterday at the beach of this Island and ever since have been walking around. Name's Sayo by the way." she said.

"Well then Sayo, you are probably the only one who would go out into the forest without a weapon and get along with all the monsters there." the chief said.

"Indeed. Still I would like to speak about a few things in private with you if that would be okay." Umbra said. The chief nodded and gave the blacksmith and Aisha a nod. They nodded back and walked to them. The chief then gestured Umbra to follow him.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The hut of the chief of Moga Village was quite simple like all huts in the village were. A single bed with a nightstand, a table with a few chairs and a box to throw stuff like clothing in it. However right now it wasn't just the chief and his Junior in the hut. In total there were 5 people in the small hut.

The chief, Junior, the wyverian blacksmith of the village, the guild sweetheart Aisha and the mysterious woman Sayo, that had appeared an hour ago.

"So are we still going to talk or are you going to Keep staring at me?" Sayo asked.

"Uh yes." the chief said. "Now then. Sayo was it?" 'Sayo' nodded. "Well how did you come here? You're clearly not from this island." he asked.

"If I only knew." Sayo said. "The last thing I remember is that I woke up on the beach of this Island yesterday. Ever since I've been wandering through the wilderness. And then I found the village." she said. The chief rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Well I guess I should explain a few things to you young lady. You're currently on Moga Island and this is the Moga Village. We live peacefully here with what the nature gives us and try to not disturb it too much." the chief said.

"A noble and good way to live." Sayo commented. The chief and Junior nodded proudly as if the praise was directed to them.

"However, we can't give you a ship to sail off this Island, unfortunately. That Lagiacrus had just destroyed a few of our fishing boats. Maybe if the Aragosy comes here for trading." he said nodding to himself. "But as Long as you cannot go, feel free to stay here. This is the only village on the Island and I'm sure no one would mind to help you miss Sayo." Sayo smiled at this offer.

"I got a few questions though." Sayo said. "What's this Lagiacrus you are speaking about? It seems to be some kind of monster."

"Aye. A leviathan that is also called 'the Lord of the Sea'." Junior answered. "Lately it must have settled on the Island and started to terrorize the Island with those earthquakes."

"Could you describe the Lagiacrus so that I get an idea what we are dealing with?" Umbra said.

"Well it's a big sea dragon looking a bit like a crocodillian with orange horns and blue scales." Aisha said.

' _Ah so the dragon I saw when I came here is the Lagiacrus. But..._ ' Umbra thought as she recalled the events of her first day. "Excuse me, but the Lagiacrus is causing the earthquakes?" Umbra asked. "Sure I think some animals can change their environment a lot, but for a sea dragon to cause earthquakes is a bit paradox, isn't it?" she said. For her it sounded like total rubbish that a sea dragon of the size of the Lagiacrus could cause earthquakes. Sure it was big for human and her own standards, but still it was simply to small to do anything that could cause earthquakes.

"The behavior of some monsters is unpredictable. They come and go whenever they please. I know this, because I've been a hunter when I was younger." the chief said. Umbra remained unfazed. Then he looked at her with a judging look. "Say Sayo, are you a hunter?" Umbra shook her head at this.

"No. My village used to be very sheltered so we had not much contact to the outside world, before it was destroyed by a Monster. Before I met you I didn't knew anything about this Hunter's Guild you are talking about." she said. "What makes you think that I am? Is it the armor I wear?" the chief shook his head.

"It's not just the armor. It's the way you talk, walk and act around others. You seem to have experienced some fights before you came here." he said. "Ha! It's amazing how the fighter spirit doesn't die, even when someone loses himself/herself at an unfamiliar place. Reminds me of an amnesial hunter I met a long time ago." the chief laughed.

"That however doen't change the fact that we still need a hunter to defeat that Lagiacrus." Junior pointed out.

"So how does someone become a hunter?" Umbra asked.

"Well first the recruits must register themselves at the hunter guild for mutliple tests. They also beed to learn many things from ecology to how to make items without any tools." Aisha said. Umbra thought about this a few seconds, before nodding.

"In that case I would like to make a suggestion." Umbra said, earining the attention of everyone in the room. "How about this? I do my best to take care of this Lagiacrus and you organise this with the Hunter's Guild. You lose your problem and I get a job. Basically everyone wins. Well except the Lagiacrus." she said. ' _If it really is responcible for the earthquakes that is._ '

"Mhm...doesn't sound that bad." the chief said.

"I'm afraid the Hunter's Guild won't allow this Miss Sayo. They are very strict with their rules for joining the guild." Aisha said. Umbra frowned.

"Look I don't know about you guys, but you have a serious problem and unless the chief here gets like 10 years younger through a miracle that Lagiacrus could come here and destroy the village. Are you really ready to sacrifise this people for the sake of rules and laws? Sometimes the rules must be broken to fulfill the purpose they were made for." Umbra's words struck and hurt Aisha deeply. The three men in the room looked at one another as Junior nodded.

"I guess...I could make the papers for you Miss Sayo so the guild wouldn't get suspicious." Aisha said. Umbra's face turned into a soft smile. "However you won't be able to fight the Lagiacrus immediately. You still need Training and to understand the mechanics of a hunter." Aisha said.

"I know how to kill people. I think killing an overgrown iguana isn't that hard." Umbra said.

"Not without a weapon." Aisha said. "Also Lagiacrus are only allowed to be hunted by strong hunters. However I've the necesarry documents here so you could study some Basics, while you stay." she said.

' _Great now I've to start at level 1 in a level 100 body. Hopefully this pays off._ ' Umbra thought to herself, but put a smile on her face. "That should do." The chief started to laugh.

"Well then we have our new hunter. See Junior everything is fine." he said as he patted Junior's back, who looked irritated at the older man. Umbra, Aisha and the blacksmith sweatdropped at this. Aisha's and Umbra's faces were frozen in an awkward smile, though Umbra's was hidden by the helmet.

' _Is he always so enthusiastic?_ ' Umbra thought to herself.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

After this deal was made Umbra had learned several more things. From biology and ecology to the ways the world she had landed in worked. For example the currency in this world was called Zenny and a simple gold coin with a large Z imprinted. In comparison to the gold coins from YGGDRASIL they were a bit smaller, but thicker. With a scale it showed that the YGGDRASIL coins were a little heavier making them worth about 1.2 to 1.3 Zenny. However because Zenny had no cents or pennys she wouldn't be able to use YGGDRASIL coins. For Umbra it was a mystery how they would keep the money in check for dublications or fakes, but that was nothing that concerned her. She didn't even needed to buy an armor or weapon since she was with all the items and money in her inventory pretty much a walking treasury. Another Thing was this new world's order. Several kingdoms had popped into existence in the 'Old World', which was basically a large continent complex, that was already mostly investigated, while here in the 'New World' the territories of nobles, bandits and tribes collided with each other. The only thing that they all had in common was that they all had connections to the Hunter's Guild. Hunters were people, that would earn their money by slaying monsters, which was how the people of this world called a large variety of creatures that roamed this place, and then would use body parts of said monsters and other materials from the nature to create stronger weapons and armors. With other words they were like in a video game. Also everything of daily life seemed in this world to come from nature, which made hunters also valueable to gather rescources. Currently she was on Moga Island, a rather large island, which was known under the hunters as Deserted Island and was usually a popular hunting ground for hunters in the desert City of Loc Lac. The next island were several miles away and part of a small group, however there were no human settlements or hunting grounds of the guild. Because of sharp rocks at the coast and the normally high population of monsters in these parts, ships of merchants and hunters alike avoided these islands.

More suprsingly for her was, that 'ordinary' wildlife, which Umbra knew from books and movies on Earth was on this world still alive. Despite having monsters as major threats and part of the ecosystem, animals like lions, horses, snakes, sharks, pigs and many more extinct creatures lived on this world as well, but there were other more unusual creatures here as well like giant eagles or monkey foxes. For Umbra it was suprising, because she knew that once two species compete about the same rescources it would normally end with the weaker species to go extinct or to move into another habitat. And after learning how those Jaggi, the Little raptors she had met yesterday, lived it was quite interesting that big predators like lions and tigers could coexist with them in the same territory, without getting wiped out.

For Umbra was the first true challenge the language barrier. While spoken words were translated automatically, written language stayed in her eyes the same, which was why she had to ask Aisha to teach her the written language. After that she basically sucked every Information in like a sponge. Perhaps it was due her race or that she actually had compound eyes, but she was able to read through the thick books in almost no time and started to memorize the informations. Then Junior approached her as the sun had set and revealed the stars, that had been outshone during the day.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Junior said.

"Fine. It's a lot to take in, you know?" Umbra said.

"That's the reason why I'm a fisherman and not a hunter." he laughed. "Your hut is ready by the way."

"Thanks." Umbra said. Junior looked for a moment like had remembered something important.

"Ah yes. You should go to the blacksmith for a weapon." Junior said. Umbra nodded. She cloes her book and walked over to the old wyverian. To be honest she was curious about the weapons he could craft. She had dozens of weapons in her inventory, but she would have to see herself how to use them without gaining too much attention from others. When she walked over the yellow-greenish skinned, old man looked at her.

"About time that you come over." he said. "Say Sayo, what kind of weapon do you prefer?" he asked. Umbra thought about that. She was mainly a mage and relied more on her spells. Mages couldn't equip most types of melee weapons and heavy armors, making them more vunerable in close combat. Their weaponary was mostly limited to daggers and staff weapons like a Bo staff. However Umbra had access to two special job classes: [Armored Mage] and [Weapon Expert]. That meant that Umbra was able to use all kinds of weapons and use heavy armor to protect herself, without having her magic restricted. The problem was however another one. She had no real experience with a weapon. Fighting a monster in a video game was one thing. Fighting a giant aquatic monster, that can cause earthquakes is an entirely different one.

"I don't really have a preferance in weapons. I think I will need something that covers up offensive and defensive. It would need to deal a lot of damage if I have to kill this Lagiacrus then." Sayo said more to herself then to the blacksmith.

"Something big and solid then huh? I guess you would like this here." the blacksmith said as he walked off. Umbra watched the old wyverian as he disappeared in the house for a moment, before coming out with a young woman that helped him to carry a giant sword made of iron. "This is a [Iron Greatsword]. Most beginners, who have more muscles use it, but I guess you can make goood use of this." the blacksmith said as he pushed up the blade to lean it against the shop's wall. Umbra eyed the sword. It was a very simple piece of work, nothing special in any possible way. The sword was almost as big as herself. Umbra grabbed the sword's handle and lifted it up with one hand to see how heavy it was. Much to her suprise she almost didn't feel the weigth.

' _Ah right. Because my avatar's physical strength it's different of what I'm used to._ ' Umbra thought. She turned to the blacksmith to thank him, however he looked mouth wide open her. Umbra looked confused at the old man then at the sword in her Hand and back to the man. "Is something the matter?" she finally asked.

"With me? You are holding up a greatsword like it is a stick and you ask me what the matter is?!" the wyvernian said. "Even the strongest hunters need at least both hands to hold this thing, but for you it looks like it weigths nothing at all!" he almost shouted. The woman that helped him carrying it looked shocked as well. Umbra then grabbed the handle with both hands and lowered the sword.

"So the hunters wield it like this, because it is very heavy." Sayo said. She gave it a few swings. The blacksmith looked shocked at the woman's display of strength. Her style was terrible to say at least, but the swings were much faster then they usually are for other blademasters. Hell he never thought a greatsword could be swung so fast at all. "Alright." Sayo said to herself as she strapped the sword on her back. "Thank you sir. I'll take good care of this sword." she said.

"Y-yes...of course." the old man said. With the great sword on her back she entered her new home. The hut looked comfortable, though not as comforable as the tent she had spend the night in yesterday, but there was nothing she could do to change that. The furniture was simply. An oven, a table, a large box, a bed and a beatiful view on the full moon in the night sky. Umbra put her sword in the box, before she sat on the small table. She had asked the Felyne that usually took care of this place to go home, since she wanted to be alnoe for tonight. When she met the catman she almost jumped in suprise. And almost blasted it into pieces with a [Lightning]. Back in YGGDRASIL cat humans were a demihuman race, but like there were lizardmen and heteromorphic dragonoids, there had been cat humans and heteromorphic nekomatas and bakanekos, both part of the youkai family. And those had been a huge pain for her in her past. Though she quickly realized that the Felyne in front of her wasn't one of those two tailed tricky cat Monsters. In her notes she had read about the lynain monster group, but didn't expected to see one in the village. The felyne then told her about it's role and that she should look out for the melynx, because most of them were kleptomaniacs.

When it struck midnight she got up from her bed and started to experiment a little. Her scout from today had already vanished, but somehow Umbra couldn't shake off the feeling that she had forgotten something. She shook her head as she walked to the edge of her hut. She put on her cloak and started to transform her Body partly back into her real new self. Once her body stopped changing, she spread her wings and took off into the night sky. It was cloudy tonight and everyone in the village was asleep. Perfect conditions for a little walk.

* * *

 _Later_

The forest of Moga Island was a bit scary in a dark night like this one. Mostly because even the smallest light was unable to shine through the leaves of the trees. For Umbra it made no difference. She walked around the hunting ground looking for anything interesting. In the books stood that hunters needed to be able to combine rescources in the field to items, but for that she needed first such rescources. That being said, this was a midnight walk, a trip to gather rescources and of course to familiarise herself with the environment. When she got a lamp from her inventory and started to light her way through the Island, she was suddenly greeted at Area 5 with a buzzing Sound. She looked around however couldn't find the source of the sound. Suddenly she felt movements behind her as something got into her direction.

Umbra didn't turn around and let it come. In that moment her tail shot out and the pincers grabbed something. Immediately she felt that she had grabbed something living, that screeched and tried to wriggle out her grip. She turned around and almost jumped in suprise. It was an insect with a large red helmet-like head. At the end of it's abdomen a large stinger tried to sting her, but only managed to hit air. It's wings were deep blue and fluttered around. Umbra had read about the Bnahabras in Aisha's notes, and had seen them during her walk on the island, but at night they sure were even more of a pest then at day. With a swing of her tail Umbra threw the Neopteron to the ground, where it died, before she put the dead body in her inventory. However soon she noticed that she was surrounded by the wasp-like insects. Gritting her teeth, Umbra looked around frustrated around for an opening. Then however she noted that the insects made no attempt to attack her or acted aggressive towards her. Instead they flew closer and inspected her from head to toe. Even a few Altaroth came crawling from who knew where and looked up to the Vermin Lord in disguise. "Okay this is awkard." she said. The monsters however then started to land on her back, her arms and shoulders or to crawl up her legs. "H-Hey get off!" Umbra said at this unexpected event. Even more suprising was, that the monsters complied and put a bit of a distance between themselves and Umbra. They had understood what she had said. ' _That's weird. I thought [Apex Predator] keeps low level monsters from attacking, but this. Perhaps [Authority of the Queen] has caused this. Could it be a side effect of being transported into this world?_ ' [Authority of the Queen/King] was a skill which could allow Vermin Lords to not being attacked by insect type monsters up to Level 50 in YGGDRASIL. Excluded were monsters above this level and event or boss monsters in dungeon raids like Kumonga, the arachnid horror, a rather weak raid boss, that Umbra had slain a few years ago. Perplexed from the recent events Umbra started to walk off. The flock of neopteron's however followed her. Umbra increased her speed and ran away so fast that even the wasp and beetle like neopterons had to give up there chase. Recovering from speeding off Umbra looked around her environment. She was at the beach she had woke up yesterday. Memories dweeled up inside her, so she went to a log, which must have been here a for long time, and sat down. She looked at the dark ocean, which looked now pitch back, as she thought back about everything.

Her old home on the strong polluted Earth in Japan, her family and friends, her childhood and school time, her entire life...Now it all seemed like a distant dream now. A dream she had dreamed a whole lifetime already. She had come to YGGDRASIL to escape her daily life of countless papers of work she had to work up and to have fun. And now she really had escaped her old life without intending to do so. It was kinda absurd, but except of her memories on her human self, everything she had and everything she was, now came from this very game. Like the game had been reality and the life had been nothing, but work. Then however Umbra's Train of thoughts and the calmness of the waves was disturbed.

 **SPLASH**

Something had shot out the water. Umbra's eyes could see clearly despite that it was cloudy and dark. On the beach crawled a human sized iguana towards her. Well it wasn't an Iguana, but it had a strong resemblance to one in her opinion. As the creature made seal like sounds it jumped towards her, trying to crush her under it's weight. Umbra jumped out the way and grabbed her greatsword.

"Time to put this little one on a test." Umbra said as she charged at the ludroth and swung the greatsword in a vertical slash. Crimson blood splashed everywhere in a short distance, but strangely the ludroth was still alive. The sword had left a Long cut at the neck. Umbra quickly swung the sword in a horizontal strike. The ludroth gave a last whimpering Sound, before it died. Umbra put the corpse into her inventory, making it disappear in the void, as suddenly more of the smaller leviathans appeared out of the water. All of them crawled towards her in an aggressive manner like they would try to avenge their fallen comrade. Umbra got into a stance so that she could deliver the first blow as soon as one was close.

"Come on." she said. The Ludroths charged at her. The first one jumped at Umbra, but was dodged with a sidestep, before swinging her sword at it. Again the Leviathan survived despite the fact that a human definately would be dead now. A second one spit some Kind of water at her, making her fall on her rear in suprise. Umbra quickly got up again and charged back into battle. She skittered over the wet sand floor and swung the greatsword in a wide arc. This time however she used more strength, which resulted in a more powerful slash. The blade entered through the left side of the chest of the first ludroth and left throught the right shoulder. The second ludroth was simply decaptiated. The last of the three seemed to understand to not mess with her and withdrew into the ocean. "It's odd. Despite the fact that I never used a greatswrod before I knew how to use it. Was that the effect of the Weapon Master Job Class?" Umbra asked herself. She then put the dead bodies into her inventory to carve out what was usable for later. "Hope that doesn't disturb the Food chain too much." she said to herself before walking back to the village. When she was in Area 3 of the hunting ground, she got her knife and carved the ludroths out. Blood stained the water of the stream and Umbra's armor. Slowly she shed the leviathans from everything they had until only bloody bones were left. She then left the reamins to be eaten by a scavenger. She however didn't noticed how the eyes of a more vicious predator followed her.

* * *

 _At the next morning in Moga Village_

"Sayo? Sayo. Wake up." Aisha's voice tore Umbra out her dreams.

"Just 5 more minutes." Umbra mumbled as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. She had a rough night and wanted to spend more time in her little cocoon which was her blanket. Aisha then started to pull at the blanket, but Umbra didn't move an inch.

"Come on Sayo. You still have much work to do today." Aisha said. Umbra sighed and let go. However Aisha was still pulling, so she fell backwards on her back on the wooden floor. "Ouch!" she yelped. Umbralooked at the grounded guild sweetheart.

"Oh sorry Aisha. I was just (yawn) a bit up too long yesterday." she said. Aisha then threw the blanket over Umbra and crossed her arms.

"If you want to become a hunter, then you will need more then a pair of strong arms to hunt." Aisha said. "Why are you sleeping in your armor?!" Aisha exclaimed after seeing the crimson clad woman. Umbra laughed at that.

"You grow wary around yourself when you are somewhere you have never been before. Also it's not a big deal to sleep in my armor." Umbra waved her off. ' _Also I already have another pair of arms. That should be enough._ ' When Aisha left she simply got out of the bed and went outside after a few minutes. She had her sword strapped to her back as she noticed the blacksmith talking with the chief outside. Umbra walked over to them making them stop talking and looking at her. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No. Actually we want to ask you to do something." the chief said.

"What is it?" Umbra asked.

"It's about the base camp. You know that it is destroyed don't you?" the chief said. Umbra nodded. "We need iron and some rescources to get it repaired. That's why you need to go into the forest and get those for us." the chief said.

"And what kind of rescources do you need?" Umbra asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Iron Ore." replied the blacksmith. "In Area 4 is a cave, where you can find the ore. Here take this." the old wyverian then pulled out a well crafted pickaxe. Umbra grabbed the pickaxe and strapped it on her back. "With that you can harvest the ore."

"Thank you." Umbra said with a smile as she turned to the chief. "What about other rescources?"

"For those you just have to take care of a few Jaggi, but be careful. They bite." the chief said.

"I know." replied Umbra, before she walked off into the forest.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"GRYAGH!" another Jaggi yelped in pain as the greatsword hit the small bird wyvern. In fact it cleaved the small monster in two. Since Umbra was physically superior to any human or seaman she had seen so far, her body was able to wield the greatsword with such ease like it was a feather. A 1.9 metre Long, bladed feather made of metal, meant to slay Monsters with. Umbra basically murdered every single jaggi that tried to attack her. After a few minutes they started to turn tail on the Vermin Lady. Instead she stripped every bird wyvern of everything it had. Skin, teeth, claws, frills, everything. As she counted 10 of the small wyverns on the ground she noticed the entrance to a cave. Umbra took a look on her map and saw that this was the entrance to area 4.

"Well I still have to get the iron, don't I?" she thought to herself.

She entered the cave. It was pitch black inside and only the little torch in her hand provided light. She walked through the cave's tunnels as she found a good spot to mine. With one swing however her pickaxe had punched a spiderweb of cracks over the entire cave wall. She then punched the cracks and the outer layer of the cave wall collapsed. The metal ores were easily identified by the different colors from the usual grey rocks, which the cave was mostly made off. After picking everything up she walkedfurther into the cave and found again the cocoons of the Bnahabras.

' _Perhaps it would be good to have a specimen to investigate these creatures further._ ' Umbra thought to herself. "[Middle Tier Insect Summon: Mantis Nymph]." As she casted the spell she expected a glyph to appear with an adult insect. The result however was something really disturbing. Next to an fertilized and still intact egg appeared a single worm like creature. It looked like a caterpillar, but somehow it had a pair of strong mandibles, a few hook like legs and had no visible eyes. It dug itself head first in the egg and then there was silence. Suprisingly it didn't create a hole in the egg, it simply slipped through the hardened membrane of the egg. After a few seconds Umbra observed how the egg shook and grew in size. It grew and grew, until it was as big as an average man. Umbra could only hold her breath. The egg cracked open and revealed an adult Mantis Nymph. The female insect then simply stayed where it was, giving Umbra the time to examine it. Big green compound eyes looked down at her as the nymph was streaching her six appendages. She had three fingered clawed hands and sharp mandibles. Short horn like antenna sat on top of her head and on her back sat 2 pairs of large green wings floded over the abdomen. Her most eyecatching trait however was the 2nd pair of arms she had. The upper pair of arms were two blade like mantis claws, which even longer than the lower pair of arms, when fully outstreached. Umbra also noted that this Mantis Nymph had a red-pinkish carapace like the Bnaharas. She wasn't really sure how to talk with the newborn insect, but yet again the summon took the first turn in their first conversation.

"You summoned me, my queen. How can I serve you?" the mantis asked. Umbra once again looked dumbstruck at her own summon.

' _How did she learn to speak? She just hatched! Dammit video game logic?!_ ' she cursed mentally. "Could you come down here first? I'd like to be on the same Level as you are when we are talking with each other." Umbra said. The mantis streached her limbs and began to walk along the wall. Her wings had yet to unfold, so she had to climb down the wall. Umbra looked at her feet with two digits. According to the game lore of YGGDRASIL and where These monsters had spawned in Vanaheim, Mantis Nymphs were normally green in color or brighter colors to imitate flowers and leaves like the now extinct orchid mantis to suprise their prey. That and their high intelligence made them even stronger foes then most other insectiods. This summoned Mantis Nymph for example was around level 60. As for what Umbra knew from her books mantises were no social insects, that meant that they only came together when mating and then for the females to devour their mates. Sexual cannibalism wasn't uncommon among insects, but that wasn't important now. What mattered that this creature would also eat her own cousins in order to survive. Umbra studied the insect a bit closer. Her figure reminded her a bit of Aisha, but it was difficult to see any similarity between the human girl and this insectoid monster. Umbra asked herself if the carapace had something to do with the egg. There were not many neopteron monsters or monsters, that were invertebrates to begin with, since this world seemed to be dominated by wyverns. Then the summon was finally standing in front of her creator. "Alright then. I guess we will be leaving this place. Follow me." Umbra said. The Mantis Nymph complied. After they had left area 4 behind Umbra stood in front of the waterfall at area 3 and pointed into the forest behind it. "I need you to stay away from the people that inhabitate this island. Don't go close to them and avoid them by any means. Don't let them see you. Don't let them notice that you are there at all. Am I understood?" Umbra said.

"Of course my queen." the Mantis Nymph bowed. "But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll get back to the village. It would be weird if I disappear from one day to another." Umbra said. "Also scout the island for me a little. If something should happen give me a [Message]. Now go." With that the Mantis Nymph streached her green, translucent wings and flew into the forest and Umbra continued to hunt.

* * *

 _Back in Moga Village_

It had become evening as Umbra returned to the village. The sun was setting at the horizon and dyed the water and sky in a warm orange-yellow light, while the first satrs popped up in the east. The blacksmith examined the iron ore Umbra had brought him when he nooded to himself.

"That's pretty good quality for an amateur like you." he admitted. Umbra had to resist the urge to simply punch this old man through the village, but she just nodded.

"You think you could upgrade this sword?" Umbra asked. Actually Umbra had used [All Appraisal Magic Item] at the sword, but sadly it was not very strong. If the YGGDRASIL meassures would still apply, then this sword would be a Low Class Item, which was even inferior to most others. Of course she wouldn't have expected a Relic Class Item, but given how tough these monsters were, when Umbra didn't used too much strength, the damage output of the greatsword was a bit unsatisfying for the Level 100 Player.

"Sure thing miss, but though you have the iron ore to do that my services are not for free." the wyverian replied.

' _This old miser..._ ' Umbra thought, but just nodded. She could sell some of the items she had gathered in the forest by the woman at the port. The YGGDRASIL player then walked off to Aisha, who smiled at her.

"Well done Umbra." Aisha said cheerfully. "With the base camp repaired, you can accept quests on the island. Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and you can get started." she said.

"Well that's something isn't it?" Umbra smiled back at Aisha. "Say Aisha there had been hunters here before, right? What happened to them." Aisha frowned.

"We don't really know. Hunters come and go whenever they please and take Jobs all over the world. It'sonly normal for them to not stay atthe same place for a long time." she said with a rather melancholic expression.

' _Seems like she has or had a friend among the hunters._ ' Umbra thought, when the chief came walking over.

"Well you sure have a talent to hunt Sayo. Still, you have to learn how to hunt in the water." he said. Umbra tilted her head sideways.

"Hunting underwater? Sorry buddy, but I don't have gills or fins on my body." Umbra deadpanned. The chief laughed at this.

"Well you don't need to if you want to hunt there. Just hold your breath down there and everything should be fine." he said. Umbra however kept looking at the chief like he had grown a second head.

' _Just hold your breath? Are those guys crazy?! I can't even hold my breath for 1 minute on land and they expect me to do this underwater. Have all humans in this world so strong lungs, that they don't end up drowning?_ ' Umbra thought as she realized something. ' _Wait are those guys expecting me to kill this Lagiacrus underwater? I tought waiting for it to rest on the beach and putting some traps was the plan. (Sigh) It can't be helped. I already agreed on that._ ' Umbra thought. As she went back to her hut. Tomorrow had just gotten much longer. There was however something that bothered her.

She still felt her connection to the Mantis Nymph. That wasn't something bad, but it should have disappeared already like an hour ago or so. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' She inwardly shouted at herself. She decided to contact her. "Mantis can you hear me?" she said with [Message].

"I can what is it Umbra-sama?" the insect replied on the other side.

' _SHE REALLY ISN'T GONE YET?!_ ' Umbra thought. "Nothing I just wanted to know what you have been doing this day."Umbra replied.

"I've scouted the Island as you told me milady. After sometime I became hungry so I killed a small reptilian creature in the forest." the mantis replied.

"What, an aptonoth?" Umbra asked. ' _She Needs to eat?_ '

"What's an aptonoth, Umbra-sama?" the summon asked.

'Right she doesn't know how all the creatures are called yet.' Umbra thought understanding. "Aptonpths are reptilian herbivores that are in gray and black coloration with crests on top of their heads and a spiked tail." Umbra replied.

"Yes one of those." the mantis replied.

"Alright then. Contact me if something should happen." Umbra said.

"Understood milady." the mantis replied, when Umbra terminated the Connection. From her hut she could see how the sun slowly drowned in the ocean.

With that she began writting in her diary again.

* * *

Entry #2

Date: 25th April 2136

Seriously, this is getting weirder by any second now. First I find this village and now I'm supposed to become a monster hunter, because they have Problems with something causing earthquakes. Not that I'm complaining, but that's basically what I've been doing the whole time in YGGDRASIL. Also I have no idea what might be the reason for the earthquakes. The Island has no active volcano as far as I can see. If it really is a monster's doing. I need to be very careful.  
Still I would never have thought that become a Monster hunter meant so much paperwork. There is so much to learn about the animals also referred as monsters for reasons I don't understand. This feels almost like back home already.  
Yesterday something weird happened. Those neopterons or insectoid monsters climbed up my body like I was some kind of obstacle. That was the weirdest thing ever. I'm not some goddamn tree, insects can drink sap from! But when I ordered them to leave me be, they climbed down. I guess this needs more investigation on other invertebrate monsters.  
Oh right. I found a little settlement at the coast, Moga Village. The people here are called sea people. I guess that they are a human race, however more aquatic, though not as much as merman. They live from what nature provides them with and only interfere with the local ecosystem as much as they have to. Finally some humanoids that are not as greedy as mankind back home.  
Still, I wasn't able to find any other YGGDRASIL players on the island, which probably makes me the only one around here. For now that is, because that could change anytime. Also they could have landed at another part of this world. From what I was able to read, this world is quite an unexplored and big place. Surely there is someone out there.  
Another thing. It could be that I infected an Bnahabra cocoon with the larvea of a Mantis Nymph, which I wanted to summon. It was like a slip wasp laying eggs inside a caterpillar or, in this case, a chrysalid. I cannot explain it any better, but it seems that my summons stay in this world because it wasn't simply summoned, but 'born' a real living being. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that. After all the newborn is a sentient being and I don't even have an idea how to move around in this world myself. Also she doens't know anything but to follow orders yet, so she's basicalllya overgrown child with only me to guide her. Is that how it feels to have a child? Taking care of a child would be a bad decision. The easiest thing would be to kill her, but I'm not that heartless. At best I find a safe spot to settle down with her. Somewhere, where no hunters or explorers go. Perhaps another island like this one. Yes that sounds like a good idea.

Cho Ishikawa

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere at Moga Island_

Red glowing eyes were fixed on the prey. It had stalked it for a short time and now it was cornered. With a leap it stood in front of it and swiped it away with it's razor sharp claws. The small prey animal had no chance to even squeal for help as it was smashed against the rocky wall. The predator simply walked over, with no other predator around it had no reason to hurry. And even if it had to, it was not a weak opponent to be looked down at. So far other predators on this pwart of this island were weak like the Great Jaggi or the Azuros, but experience had taught this creature, that other bigger and stronger predators sometimes came to this group of islands. It simply grabbed the corpse with it's jaws, before crunching the bones between it's sharp teeth. Then it turned around and leapt away.

When it climbed up a hill it saw the burning lights of the village down in the little lagoon. There was a lot of prey. Cornered. Defenseless. Ready to be killed.  
Still it remembered the strange hunter that had appeared yesterday. Somehow it felt...dangerous. No that couldn't be right. It was like all the others just a weak thing protected by a hard shell and wielding a blade made of rocks and claws. A shell could be broken and claws grew dull if not sharped. Still...it wasn't sure if it was the right decision to attack with this hunter around. Shaking the doubts out it's head, it snuck closer to the fence that protected the village, but then was noticed the setting sun. Slowly it crept backwards into the deep and dark forest. It would just wait for the nightfall.

But even this creature didn't knew that it was watched as well. On a tree in a safe distance sat the Mantis Nymph Umbra had summoned earlier this day. Her unmoving eyes kept looking at the creature as it was ready to pounce at the fence and tear it down with it's weigth. Even a newborn creature knew that this creature was a predator and currently it was posing a threat to her creator. Still by the looks of it this creature was probably as strong as herself, perhaps even stronger.

"Umbra-sama we have a problem." she said via [Message] to her master.

* * *

 **Seems like some things are getting tougher for the Vermin Lord faster then expected. Just what is this predator, that even would dare to attack Umbra? Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and that I could pike your interest for the next chapter. Please write your opinions and suggestions in the reviews and and I'll see what I can do for you.**

 **So let's answer some questions from the reviews. Well first I didn't really planned to put Ainz in this story since they are 'worlds apart'. Sure it would be interesting how these two would react on one another's presence in a world like this, but I still don't really know how I could make this happen. After all the whole point of this fanfic is basically, that YGGDRASIL players were not just transported to the New World we know from Overlord, but other worlds as well. The second question is already answered with this question, well partly since the Gigginox isn't really a invertebrate, but more of a gecko, though it looks kinda like a leech or a lamprey.**

 **Now to the rating of weapons and armors in Monster Hunter. Items in that game have a rarity level, but not something like Low and Middle Class. Still we could say that most weapons from Monster Hunter with rarity 1-2 are not that great.**

 **So here is a little list to compare rarity ranking from Monster Hunter with the class ranking from YGGDRASIL:**

 **Low: Rarity 1, 2, 3 and 4**

 **Middle: Rarity 5, 6 and 7**

 **High: Rarity 8 and 9**

 **Top:** **Rarity 10**

 **Legacy: doesn't exist**

 **Relic: doesn't exist**

 **Legendary:** **doesn't exist**

 **Divine:** **doesn't exist**

 **This might be underating some weapons, but this is only a provisional rating and I think that we can all say that some weapons in Monster Hunter like the weapons made from the materials of Elder Dragons and similiar powerful creatures have quite interesting item texts like the Fatalis equipment possessing it's users, making them lose control and become mindless killing machines or the Ukanlos Armor allowing so much control of the environment on a smaller scale of the overranked spell [Creation]. Also I didn't put the Dragonator or the Equal Dragon Weapon in there, because they are very powerful, but the Dragonator isn't a weapon, that could actually be wielded (unless you are a creature of the size of a Lao Shan Lung or similiar creatures, like Gargantua for example) and the Equal Dragon Weapons were living organisms like Koro and Susanoo in Akame ga Kill!, so it were biological weapons, that operated without a pilot or 'wielder'.**

 **I don't have a ranking for every single species of monster in this world yet, because of several reasons like being unable to fully judge the strength of a monster with some one from Overlord. Surely I would say that even Gazeff would easily cut down an Azuros, but would have a hard time when facing something like a Tigrex or a even a Rathalos, but someonelike Narberal Gamma should have less problems with this type of monster, though I would say that she has little to no chance to defeat a monster like the Deviljho, especially when it gets hungry and Naberal doesn't fly the whole time.**

 **As for the summon in this chapter, I had to improvise. Summons from YGGDRASIL normally have only a limited life span, before disappearing without a trace. Momonga could solve this, because well undead need a corpse to be created. To make however a living organism like her insects stay, something was needed to bind them to the world. The only thing that came in my mind was to let them hatch from an already living egg like some kinds of wasps are laying their eggs inside caterpillars and pupas.**

 **see you next time again. Have a nice day and to all fellow hunters: Good hunt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Welcome back to another chapter of Entomophobia. Has been a while since the last upload, hasn't it? Yeah I'm really sorry for that, but there are times when I got ideas about how to go one and times where I just sit in front of a story and think to myself 'What am I going to do now?' But don't worry. I plan to write every story to the end and I'm going to do so.**

 **So enough chit chat now. Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Hunting and gathering

* * *

Umbra sat in her hut as she tried to figure out what was in her inventory. She had sent the Felyne away to be a bit alone, so there was nothing to worry about. Right now she sat at the table in the clothes the villagers gave her. Given the tropical climate of the island her clothes were rather short, yet not revealing more than her stomcah and legs. Her chest was covered by a White top with blue rims while matching Shorts covered her lower regions. Because of Earth's condition, she wasn't used to wear such short clothes. At first she wanted to refuse to wear such clothes, because it would only make her embarrassed, however then she remembered all the skimpy and revealing female outfits some players in YGGDRASIL made only to see more of their character since nudity wasn't part of the game. Her only thought at this was clear for a woman like her.

' _Men..._ '

Umbra had asked the felyne to go home since she wanted some privacy. The reason for this laid in front of her. On the small table various items were put. Each created in YGGDRASIL and converted from the data it was made off to an actual physical and real form. There were four pitch black gauntlets with sharp claws and a stilleto like blade on top of each of them, a gauntlet resembling an armored dragon's head with three horns and one looking like the mechanical head of a wolf, a sword made of blueish golden light, a gatling gun of the size of an handbag, which resembled a dragon's jaw at the lower side, two katanas made of an gray metal and shields at their handles as well as an organic looking gun. Weapons were not the only thing in the inventory of Umbra, since she had always everything with her. Weapons, armors, consumables, furniture. With other words: absolutely everything imaginable except a World Class Item. Umbra was glad that her inventory didn't needed to be cleaned up from time to time. She put her weapons away again as she sighed. So many weapons and yet she had to start from zero here in this world again. Also she couldn't use those weapons in her Sayo persona, because every weapon and armor in this world was made of the parts of monsters the hunter has hunted down. If a newcomer like her would walk around with an obviously magic item, she would probably cause more harm than good. The other hunters surely would ask questions like 'Where did you get these?'. Others would get jealous and that could lead to some unfortunate incidents Umbra sought to avoid. That being said it was better in the moment to lay low and don't rise any suspicion towards her hunter persona.

' _I have a feeling I'll never have the chance to use those ever again. What a shame._ ' she thought as she was contacted by her summon. "Yeah what is it?"

"Umbra-sama we have a problem." the mantis nymph replied. This was one of the many things Umbra would call unexpected. Not that her summon made a report. After all she had asked/ordered her to do so, but that something would happen now already was more than strange.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"A big predator has appeared close to the village and right now it is heading for it. It has already breached the fence around the village." the mantis replied. Umbra jumped up to her feet and equipped her armor and sword.

"Stay out of the village and make sure nothing else enters it. If it's hostile kill it." Umbra said.

"Understood Umbra-sama." with that the connection was served between master and servant. Umbra put all weapons back in her inventory and got out of her hut with the greatsword on her back. Her uneasyness was quickly registered by the villagers. They looked at her confused as the chief spoke to her.

"What's the matter Sayo?" he asked.

"A monster is nearby. It's coming for the village. Evacuate the villagers immediately!" Sayo said in a calm yet commanding voice. The chief wanted to ask how she would know about this, but then all of sudden a mighty roar rolled over the entire village. Panicked the people looked at the entrance were a big Monster stood, eyeing the villagers with it's yellow glowing eyes.

It's body was covered in black fur and scales and reminded with it's crouched body of a panther. However next to the fur and the small ears the similarities to one stopped. The arms had wings with redish membranes, which were located between blade like fingers, that streached the membrane. Indeed the entire side of the arms was nothing but a giant blade. A long thick tail whipped the ground behind the creature and swayed back and forth. The mouth was protected by a hard looking beak with multiple sharp teeth inside of it. A simple look on this arsenal of natural weapons indicated that this creature was a high ranked predator within the food chain. But Umbra had studied the list of monsters Aisha had given her. This was a Nargacuga, an apex predator in this regions like this. They only came rarely to Moga Island and when they did they mostly settled down in the deeper parts of the woods, because they prefer to suprise their prey before striking it down. But now it seemed that this specimen of the flying wyvern family had decided to leave the forest to attack the village, where the defenseless sea people couldn't run.

There was a tense moment in which predator and prey only looked at one another. Then a scream tore through the darkness of the night.

"MONSTER!" someone cried out. The sea people immediately followed their natural instinct and ran away from the monster, but the Nargacuga wasn't an apex predator for nothing. It leaped once in the air and landed on the roof of some hut in the village. The weak wooden structure almost collapsed immediately after the heavy monster landed on top of it. The crashing sound of the collapsing hut only caused the people to panic even further as Umbra ran towards the monster, which had already leaped into the air again to strike down some prey.

' _Dammit. With the Nargacuga here I'm in the disadvantage._ ' Umbra thought as she ran forward. She bumbed into many people, but she didn't care. If she couldn't stop this monster it would only kill a lot of people and destroy even more stuff. Her inhuman strength and speed made her more then equal in terms of speed with the wyvern, but the problem were the sea people that kept running in her direction. Umbra then jumped on a roof top of a hut and ran along the buildings to find the monster. As she looked around she saw how a part of the village was burning and the sounds of the monster came from there as well. "Found you." she said. With one jump she flew over several huts and landed safely on top of another. The Nargacuga was already in the air again and ready to jump on a neraby street as Umbra jumped upwards. Thanks to it's keen senses it noticed the player and twisted it's body to slice her in half with it's wing blades. Umbra however reacted fast enough and brought up the Great Sword. Iron met scale with full force as both descended to the ground.

The Nargacuga landed on it's feet and so did Umbra a few meters away. Both hunters glared at one another, seizing each other, before the Nargacuga shot it's arrow like scales at Umbra. She blocked the strikes with her sword, but in the next moment the wyvern had leaped towards her and swiped it's massive claws in her flank. Despite the fact that she didn't wore armor she didn't received a wound at all. Umbra was thrown against a hut's wall, which collapsed at the impact.

"Tch. This thing really knows how to pull a punch." Umbra said to herself. She had not taken any damage at all, because her defense hasn't dropped, despite being in her human form, still she wasn't used to be thrown around like a ragdoll. She got up again and now dashed with full speed at the wyvern and swung the sword in a wide arc. The blade smashed into the creature's beak like jaws and left a scar on it as the wyvern was thrown aside by the kinetic energy that was released in that moment. The Nargacuga, however twisted it's body in midair to break it's fall with it's claws, ripping open the woodden platforms the village was built upon. It glared at Umbra as she held her greatsword up. It's conclusion from earlier was right. This predator was dangerous. But it wouldn't stop it from feasting on flesh.

The Vermin Lady in diguise kept a close eye on the monster in front of her. In it's eyes Umbra saw intelligence. It was probably thinking right now how to beat her. She could have laughed at this. The Nargacuga was truly a strong monster, but it couldn't be above Level 50 or 60 in YGGDRASIL meassures. The monster then leaped towards her again. Umbra brought the sword back up and claws met the large blade. Suprisingly for Umbra was that she barely felt the Monster trying to push her away. With a bit more strength she pushed the dragon away again, before delivering a hard blow with the blades flat side against the monsters temple.

The Nargacuga became frustrated and angry at Umbra, who was denying it it's meal. Enraged it let out an earth shattering roar, before it attacked even faster now. It jumped around Umbra and swiped it's tail and claws at her, but each time she swung her own sword to block or parry it's attacks. However while this fight seemed one sided for Umbra it was in reality for the wyverns benefit, because of the choice of weapons in this fight. Umbra didn't wore her armor and her Great Sword only made damage because it was swung with enough force. The Nargacuga on the other had had a thick armor made of it's scales and razor sharp teeth and claws. Even with Umbra's strength it would take a long time for the Vermin Lady to kill this monster without breaking the weapon in progress. Instead she had another plan. She jumped above the pseudo wyvern as it jumped at her and slashed across it's back. The Nargacuga fell on the ground as it shot Umbra an hateful glare.

"Catch me if you can." she said as she jumped up a hut and ran towards the island. The in rage blinded monster had only one thing in it's mind, revenge. It spread it's wings and flew after the Vermin Lady. "Good follow me." Umbra said as she looked back to the furious dragon. She quickly reached the edge of the village and kept running deep in the forest. The black scaled monster followed her with no hesitation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

As the huntress without her armor and only with the basic Great Sword fought, the village had been evacuated. The People had gathered at the very edge to the village next to the sea. While Junior tried to calm the people of the village down, the chief and Aisha had observed Sayo's fight with the Nargacuga. They were more then impressed by her strength and abilities, but as the huntress and the monster disappeared into the forest the chief spoke up.

"Silence everyone. The monster has left the village. Now we need to put the fire out. Junior take the best men you can find." the chief said.

"Yes!" said Junior as he and a few strong sea people ran towards the flames.

"Aisha, I'm going after Sayo and this Nargacuga." the chief said.

"But sir, you cannot..."

"I know how Nargacugas fight very well. It doesn't matter how strong Umbra is, but a rookie like her cannot defeat this wyvern on her own." the chief cut her off as he made his way to his hut. Aisha stood there like stuck to the ground. She knew that Nargacuga's were considered to be so dangerous that only top rank hunters were allowed to hunt them, because their brutality and strength. One of the Hunter's Guild's tasks was to ensure that hunters would only face monsters of their own level. Monsters were put into classes considering their danger level and hunters into ranks to fight those creatures. With other words: a low ranked hunter like Sayo could never defeat a Nargacuga. However, Aisha had this weird Feeling, that she didn't need to worry about the strange woman, that appeared out of nowhere. Something told her that she was more then capable to take down this wyvern.

"Sayo-san, please come back safely." Aisha said almost like a prayer before she started to help the villagers.

* * *

 _In the forest_

The Nargacuga's red glowing eyes left streaks in the air as it furiously tried to strike Umbra down. Umbra had lured the creature back to area 3 because of the narrow passage in the middle. Here the monster couldn't bounce around as it pleased, while it fought the Vermin Lady. Water splashed every time they made a step or a claw came down on the female hunter. Umbra then got tired of holding back. So far she hadn't given 100% because she enjoyed the fight, but even such a challenging creature as this Nargacuga was merely Level 55 in comparision to her. As the Nargacuga tried to bite her Umbra suddenly disappeared from where she had been standing and appeared above the creature with her sword up high. She had simply jumped out of the way. With all the power in her arms she brought the blade down and slashed at the Nargacuga's tail. Even thought the Iron Great Sword was on the verge of breaking and the Nargacuga's hide was far stronger then the metal it was Umbra's physical strength that accomplished the impossible. Like an hot knife through butter the blade served, skin and muscle tissue, tendons, blood vessels and finallly the strong bones of the tail. With a loud splattering and cracking sound the appendage was cut clean off. Blood stained the water of the stream beneath the new created stump as the Nargacuga, without it's natural support to keep balance, fell to the ground with a pain filled cry.

Umbra however wasn't finished. She rushed to the creature's side and slashed at the wyvern's arm, leaving a long gash across it, making more blood spill. The monster cried out in pain and swiped the huntress with it's other arm, before standing up again. Umbra however simply catched the monsters arm with her bare Hand, before slamming it into a nearby wall.

"Don't you want to stop now? It's clear that I'm the higher link in the food chain here." Umbra said as she looked at the Nargacuga. She didn't really wanted to kill this creature, but it has attacked the village for no reason at all. Okay, except the fact that there were sea people, that couldn't run, hide or defend themselves. Still given these factors the villagers seemed to be suprised to see this monster. Umbra had barely read anything about those panther-like wyverns, but she knew that these creatures were rather rare on this island, which is why the guild sent hunters out once one was spotted to prevent such a situation. The monster let out an huff in frustration as it launched it's massive body roaring foward at Umbra again. "A shame really." Umbra muttered as she held the Great Sword with one arm horizontal to herself. The Nargacuga didn't care as it was determined to kill the armorless warrior. The rage that fogged it's senses was a simple result of trying to shake off it's fear. It knew that it could defeat this hunter. She was simply too strong. No. It wouldn't die here. It would kill and claim each prey in it's territory as it's own for the kill. And once it found a better place it would settle down there. The islands in these parts were really nice and covered with forests and jungles, perfect for an ambush hunter like itself. No it couldn't die here. It will overcome this creature as well. With these thoughts the Nargacuga didn't noticed Umbra's battle stance.

"Farewell." was everything she said as she swung her sword in a wide arc, cutting right into the monsters chest, making it fall to the ground. The sword broke apart and the tip now laid further away from the 2 fighters. The Nargacuga's breath was ragged as it tried to get up again, but Umbra stabbed the monster in the nape with the broken blade, making it crack even more and instantly killing the monster. "You were at the wrong time at the wrong place. Rest in peace." Umbra said as she pulled out her sword. The wyvern's corpse disappeared in her inventory just a few seconds later. In Umbra's opinion it would be better to drag her prey somewhere where she cannot attract any unwanted attention of carrion eaters before carving them out for materials. And since she had her own inventory she would use that. With a last glance at the battlefield she picked up the pieces of her now broken sword and left the forest.

At least that was what she wanted to do as suddenly another roar tore through the night. Umbra whipped around to see another Nargacuga there. It seemed a little smaller than the one that had attacked the village, but it was still an adult. Umbra grit her teeth as she looked at her broken sword. She wanted to kick herself in this moment especially after she had told the blacksmith that she would take good care of the sword. Now it was her first hut of a large Monster and it was already shattered into pieces. With what remained intact of the sword she would need hours to take care of the new arrived flying wyvern.

The other Nargacuga looked with hatred filled eyes at Umbra as he meassured her strength. The fight with it's conspecific must have tired her out. Now it was time to strike the weakened prey. So it jumped at her.

However, in it's delusion it didn't notice how Umbra calmly put the remains of her sword away. Instead she grabbed the claws of the second wyvern and threw it into a nearby wall, generating a spiderweb of cracks in it. Stunned by this the Nargacuga only managed to get up and see Umbra dashing at it with inhuman spped. In primal fear it jumped as Umbra's fist collided with the stone. The cracks now spread over the entire surface of the rock, threating to break the entire structure. The Nargacuga now looked wide eyed at the caused damage and then at Umbra. How a so small and frail prey could deal such damage was beyond it's understanding, however it understood that if it would have been at the end of her fist it's entire skeleton might have turned to dust. Umbra didn't waste any second to let the wyvern make it's next move as she once again charged forward.

"Oi Mantis Nymph, is the village secured?" Umbra asked her summon as her right leg shot out to kick the Nargacuga right against the temple, sending it flying into Area 7 of the hunting grounds.

"The village is secured Umbra-sama." The Mantis Nymph replied.

"In that case I don't need to hold back. Report when something happens."

"Of course Umbra-sama." the insect replied before her connection was cut. Umbra now focused back on the Nargacuga as it shot it's scales from the tail at her. The small distraction that the conversation with her summon had created had left her wide open for the attack. However the scales simply bounced harmlessly off the armor. No wonder when it was a Divine Class Item.

"Sorry to tell you, but playtime is over now." Umbra said as she was engulfed by a bright light. As it died down she had switched back into her true form as a Vermin Lord. The Nargacuga backed away from the unknown creature in front of it while Umbra did the opposite and slowly walked towards it with calm, slow and straight steps. In the wyvern's head all warning signals flared to life, telling it to run and fly away, to hide until the insectoid creature was gone or in the best case dead. The fear spread in it's mind and body, paralysing it's limbs. It stood there like a statue even though it screamed at itself to move.

That was more than enough time for Umbra to cross the distance between them and to pull out one of her weapons. It was a claymore made of a white metal, that emitted a light glow. The sword was about as big as she was, yet like the Iron Great Sword she swung it with a speed as if it had no weight at all. When the blade came crashing down on the monster, the blade cut through scales and muscles tissue before it left the body again. The Nargacuga belowed in pain as it's left shoulder was mercilessly cut, but Umbra then grabbed the creature by the throat with another arm and threw it away. The Nargacuga landed harshly on the ground only to get up again and gave a roar at Umbra before jumping away from her as fast as it could.

As for the player, she was relieved. The wounds she had inflicted on the monster were heavy, but not fatal. This had a simple reason. She wanted to deliver a message to the flying wyvern. "Stay out of that village." And it seemed to have understood very well. She then heard the familiar ringing of an incoming message.

"What is it?" Umbra asked.

"Umbra-sama, there seems to be a searching party of the village looking for you." The Mantis Nymph replied.

"Where are they?" Umbra asked.

"Still in the village, but they are almost ready to leave."

"Very well. Stay out of sight and keep the reporting if something happens."

"As you wish Umbra-sama." The connection was cut off and Umbra looked up at the moon.

"Well at least this time everything went right. I ask myself what Satella or the others are doing right now." she said as she remembered her old friend. With that and a quick look around her environment Umbra walked back to the village in her human form.

And thus the night became silent again.

* * *

 _Moga Village_

The chief of the village was in metal armor as he and half dozen fishermen walked towards the village's entrance. They carried swords and shields, harpunes and other sharp objects to assist the new huntress in her battle against the Nargacuga, while the other villagers hoped for nothing bad to happen as they cleaned up the mess the wyvern did. A few huts had collapsed and several items of property were destroyed, but at least no one was badly injured or dead. The fire had been put out already thanks to the limitless waer scource of the ocean.

However as the group of men wanted to head out Umbra returned with a little suprise. Her greatsword was broken several times as it was strapped to her back. Her armor had not a single scratch on it as she walked back into the village. When she arrived at the village's edge the villagers noticed that she held something in her hand, the Nargacuga's tail, which she then held up like a trophy. Almost immediately after noticing the served limb in her hand and progessing what they were seeing, the villagers erupted in cheers. For Umbra it was a bit paradox. Despite the damage the monster and the fire had caused, they smiled and laughed. The damage surely wasn't a small one and someone must have been wounded by the monster. Well different times, different cultures.

Soon she was swarmed by all the villagers that patted her on the back or shoulder giving her thanks for slaying the Nargacuga. Other wanted to know how she did achieve such an impossible deed. However all these voices were silent as a scream tore through the night.

"MY SWORD!" the old wyverian yelled as he looked at the broken sword.

"I'm sorry sir. The weapon couldn't withstand the intensity of the monster's attacks." Umbra apologized.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THAT WAS A BLOODY NARGACUGA! WITH SUCH STARTER WEAPONS YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A SCRATCH ON THEM!" The old man shouted before he calmed down.

"Yet I was able to fell this wyvern with it." Umbra said with a deadpan tone. The old man sighed.

"Well now we won't have Trouble with those for a while. But you will Need to be more careful with your weapons." The old man said pointing at her.

"Understood." Umbra said.

* * *

In the ocean

Beneath the waves the sleeping giant became uneasy. The Aura it felt in it's sleep had been tremendous. Threatening to wipe out all living life. It thrashed around in it's sleep and began to slowly wake up.

* * *

 _On the next day_

Umbra stood at the beach of Area 10 as she gazed at the ocean. The sound of waves crashing into the shore was only disturbed by the sound of the birds that flew over her head. She was currently dressed in a mixture of fish and bone armor for this quest. The mask was like a diver mask, though it had no glass to cover the eyes, still it had two horns at each side with integrated air herbs to provide air in the depths. The Pants looked a Little like the fins of a fish, while at the belt was another air supply mounted. The bone chest plate and gauntlets gave her more flexibility and protection than the fish armor. The only reason why she wasn't wearing the other armor was because she wanted to test how armor made by the blacksmiths in this world would fair in a hunt. Still Umbra wasn't used to hunt under water, however the quest was quite urgent, though she had to admit that the circumstances of the employer were almost ridiculous.

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier this morning_

 _"Sayo!" Aisha yelled as she saw the huntress return. Umbra looked confused at the guild secretary._

 _"What's the matter Aisha?" Sayo asked._

 _"Here look at this!" Aisha said as she basically slammed a quest form into Sayo's face. The huntress grabbed the form and examined it. "That is an urgent quest sayo. With that you could easily go to rank 2."_

 _"It's already stupid enough of those guys to not let me pass when I defeated that Nargacuga." Sayo muttered under her breath. Then she saw the describtion. She read it twice before breaking out in heartfully laughter. "Hahahaha no stop it" You're killing me?! Hehehe!" she couldn't help but laugh._

 _"What is it?" Aisha asked. Umbra turned the paper around and showed the describtion at the back to her. "'I need Epitoh inwards because there will be a Meeting of nobles in the castle of my lord. Please I need help!'" Aisha read loud. She stood there in silence for a second while Umbra only continued laughing. "That... is indeed a strange reason to ask for a hunter to help." she said with a held back giggle, but she couldn't keep the edges of her mouth down._

 _Flashback Ends_

And that's how a woman that had killed a Lagiacrus was ordered to kill a few aquatic herbivores. Honestly Umbra could easily fly over the water and lift those Epioths out of the water, but she had to learn how to fight underwater anyway, so sooner or later it would have to be done. With that in thought she jumped head first in the ocean. The water was suprisingly cool for the tropical island, but not chilling. With her senses she scanned the entire Area for the herbivores, but there was nothing there.

' _Did they migrated into the open water, that would be kinda bad for the job._ ' Umbra thought as she swam towards the entrance to Area 11, which was a little canyon. Just as she swam through she could see how a small herd of Epioths was in the area. However when two of them swam back to them as they seemed to have ventured a little further from the group something big and fast rushed towards them. In a matter of a second it was over. The dying cry of an Epioth was hearable for everything in the water as it's side was ripped open, making blood ooze out the wound and form a crimson fog in the water. The other Epioth swam to it's panicked herd as the killer enjoyed it's kill, the lagiacrus.

The giant leviathan simply ripped through the carcass like a crocodile and tore it apart with every bite it took. The Epioths had fled into open water while Umbra simply watched the Scene. But then the creature noticed the Vermin Lady's presence. It looked at her and gave a low growl at first. It knew that Umbra was a dangerous predator. In fact it could tell that she was even stronger than the Rathalos it had fought in it's live. Umbra understood the message completely and she didn't wanted to disturb the creature either. She had already drawn to much attention on herself with the Nargacuga from the hunter's guild. If she would now kill the Lagiacrus as well she would be in really deep trouble with explaining everything to the villagers and the guild. So she swam back to Area 10 where the herd had gathered to cool down. But there was no cooling down when Umbra shot through the water like a torpedo and used her Great Sword like the Lagiacrus had used his dorsal spikes earlier. While Umbra collected what she had to she couldn't help but feel proven in her thought that the Lagiacrus wasn't the reason those earthquakes took place.

After she finished her work with gutting out the dead Epioths she decided to test that grill Junior had given her as a present. Umbra's physical strength simply allowed her to throw the dead herbivores on the beach to get better Access to their carcasses to carve them out. She had only eaten instant Food as a human and in YGGDRASIL she never had the Job Class [Chef], so she literally never had made herself anything to eat. Quite an embarrassing thought, when she thought about it now under the circumstance that she was in a world where electricity wasn't discovered yet and technology was somewhere between the medieval and the stone age. The first piece of meat was burned into charcoal black. The Vermin Lady burned the piece of meat with an [Incineration] spell making the ashes of her gone wrong experiment scatter in the wind, leaving no proof of it's existence. The second one looked good already and the smell of the grilled meat kinda made Umbra's mouth water, which was probably because she had not eaten much today or at all ever since she had arrived on the Island. She didn't need to eat so much after all. As she took a look at the ocean where the Lagiacrus looked at her. Neither of them moved for a moment, just looking at one another and meassuring the risk of a potential confrontation. Umbra was the one who broke the silence.

"You want some?" she said holding up the grilled piece of meat. The leviathan drew closer to the coast, but kept it's distance to the Vermin Lord, though it's eyes were on the Piece of meat. "Here you go." Umbra said as she threw the pof meat up in the air for the Lagiacrus to catch it with it's massive jaws. Umbra then stood up from the rock she was sitting on and threw the Epioth carcasses in the water as well. They didn't need to rot at the beach anyway. Umbra shot the leviathan a last glance as it went for the killed herbivores' corpses before leaving for the base camp. Her quest was fulfilled already.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

A while has passed since the attack of the Nargacuga happened and Sayo was now officially a rank 3 huntress already. Ever since than Sayo had spent her days with collecting herbs and other indregients, hunting down smaller predators like Great Jaggis and Quropecos or simply help the villagers with their daily life. She had returned from a quest concluding the capture a Quropeco alive. Umbra liked the idea of capturing a monster instead of just killing it, but then she got even more items because the monster was basically disested on the spot, giving the hunter materials of better quality. When she would get her hands on the person who does that she swore she would punch him/her so hard in their face so that maniac would fly up straight to the next celestial body.

Anyway now it was time for her to get a bit more known to her creation she had named Lilia. As she walked through the island she walked through the oods without any care that a monster could attack her. In fact every monster on the island already knew that she was the apex predator around here. She walked through Area 3 when she could hear the sound of insect wings beating. She turned her head towards the waterfall as the Mantis Nymph flew down to meet her creator. When she was in front of her, she immediately kneeled to show her loyalty as her servant.

"Greetings Umbra-sama. I apologize for being so late." Lilia said.

"It's fine Lilia. I came here to check on you after all. Now then let's go shall we?" Umbra said. Lilia almost jumped on her feet at this.

"O-of course." she said. So the began to walk next to one another as they talked.

"So Lilia, what have you done while I was gone?" Umbra said.

"Milady, I've observed your battles with those animals many times and scouted the entire Island. If you would want to create more servants I could show you where to find these Bna-bana-braha..." Lilia struggled with the name of the wasp like creatures she actually originated from. Umbra gave an amused chuckle at her. She then patted Lilia's head.

"Don't worry, you will learn how to spell it out without biting your tongue." she said. Lilia, however, looked ashamed down to her feet. They then entered Area 5 where Umbra signalled her to stop. As she looked around the coner she could see a Quropeco walking around, looking for fishes. The two insects shared a look as Umbra nodded to Lilia. The mantis tensed up before nodding as well. She then got in a slight crouch and unfolded her wings. In the next moment she shot like an arrow towards the Quropeco, sinking her scythe like arms into the wyvern's scales. The Quropeco cried out in pain as it trashed around to shake the insect off, that kept stabbing the wyvern. Umbra from her position had to say that Lilia wasn't half bad, still she had failed to see that stabbing the creature in the neck would have killed it instantly.

Lilia then was shook off the monster but kept hovering above the ground with her wings. The Quropeco then did something un expected. It let out a monstrous roar, that even Umbra had not heard yet. Lilia shook off her confusion about the monster's cry and dashed again at it. With a swift blow she cut across the monster's chest, leaving it to die with a literally bleeding heart.

Umbra then approached the fallen wyven and Lilia.

"Not bad Lilia, but try to kill your prey as fast as possible. I know that fighting honorable is important, but assassin you Need to be more accurate." she said.

"I will Umbra-sama." Lilia said bowing.

"Now then let's..." Umbra stopped talking as she heard the beating of large wings. She turned around and saw the biggest creature she had seen yet on this island, safe for the Lagiacrus. It had venom green scales, thin needle like hairs on small patches on the back, pointed ears at each side of the head, a chin that ended in a spike and a pair of jaws with dagger like teeth. It's yellow eyes fixed on the insects as it turned around, making it's long tail with a spiked maze being swung in the opposite direction. It took a few slow steps towards them before letting loose a monstrous roar. The same roar the Quropeco had cried before it had died.

Umbra had read about these monsters. The were apparantly the female Version of a species of flying wyverns known as Rathian. Because of their hard and presistent attacks on villages and hunters alike and their preferance to fight on the ground they had been given the nickname 'Queen of the Land'. This Monster was far more dangerous hen what Umbra and Lilia had ever faced. The Vermin Lord put the bird wyvern's corpse in her inventory as she flexed her arms ready to punch this wyvern in the face.

"You ready Lilia?"

"I'm always ready for you always Umbra-sama." Lilia replied.

' _Now that came out the wrong way._ ' Umbra thought sweatdropping. She turned over to the Rathian as it was already charging towards the two insects. "Lilia."

"Yes!" The Mantis Nymph replied as she charged at the wyvern. Before the Rathian could bite down on her, she jumped up and slashed with her scythe like arms at the wyvern's back. The blades left deep gashes in the scales as the mantis was technically stronger than the dragon, but she still lacked combat experience with a real enemy. That was something Umbra intended to change. Still the dragon still charged at the Vermin Lady as Umbra put her arms up. The wyverns crashed right into her and send her flying, but she landed on her feet as she barely felt the Impact of the dragon's head against her arms.

"This is a tough girl. I ask myself if I can create more insect warriors by just using the eggs of other insects or even of wyverns like this. It sure would be interesting to have such a sturdy armor." Umbra said as the Rathian threw her head back to fire a fireballse at her. Umbra quickly ran over to the wyvern and punched it against the cheek. "Didn't someone told you to not spit on other People?" She yelled as the fire ball was released into another direction. With a loud crash it made impact against a rock as Lilia cut the Rathian's legs. The wyvern cried out in pain as it flapped it's wings a few times and flew backwards.

"You won't get away!" Lilia said as she was about to slash at the Rathian again as the wyvern suddenly flipped in the air and hit the mantis with her maze like tail.

"Lilia!" Umbra called out as she ran over to her summon. A purple ooze stuck to her and emitted steam. ' _So this thing is not only heavy armored but also venomous._ ' Umbra thought as Lilia got up to her feet again.

"I'm... sorry Umbra-sama. I got caught by suprise." She said.

"Don't worry about it. For now I'll fight with some weapons. You can still fight with those bladed legs of yours, can't you?" Umbra asked.

"Of course." Lilia said as the Rathian had to interupt the two of them again as she rushed at them.

"Alright then Lilia." Umbra said as she drew a katana. The Rathian ran at the two insects again as it roared loudly, however it was merely a fresh breeze for the Vermin Lady. Instead of bothering with the sound the dragon made, she slashed the side of the monster's body, leaving a deep cut in it. Blood oozed out the wound as Lilia slashed with her claws at the wyvern's wings. As it tried to shake the mantis off, Lilia pulled at the wing, throwing the wvyern to the side. With the wyvern on the ground, Lilia planted her blade like leg in front of the Rathian's throat, before stepping on it's neck. The Rathian looked up at her opponent with narrowed eyes as a Growl escaped her throat, but she couldn't lift her head as the exhaustion kicked in. The mantis was tempted to spill this reptile's blood as a voice tore her out of her thoughts. "No Lilia. That's enough." Umbra said as she approached her summon. She looked at the wyvern beneath her as she ordered her to step aside. The Rathian tried to get up and snap at Umbra out of desperation, but Umbra punched the wyvern against the temple so hard that the rocky floor beneath the head cracked, knocking it out. "That will be everything so far. Good Job Lilia." Umbra said. Lilia immediately fell on one knee at the praise of her creator.

"I'm not worthy for such words." She said. Umbra put a hand on her shoulder, before lifting her up to her feet. Don't worry about it. For now we Need to get you a weapon. And probably some armor as well." Umbra said.

"Umbra-sama?" Lilia said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Your blades are strong, but they are only suited for mid range combat. You have neither something to fight on long range nor do you have close combat qualities except your agility and physical strength." Umbra said. Lilia's head dropped at this.

"I'm sorry Umbra-sama." She said. Umbra waved her off.

"It's okay. No one is perfect and we all make mistakes. What is important is that we learn from These and improve ourselves." Umbra said. "When I have the opportunity I'll give you your own weapon. Until then try to improve your fighting style." Umbra said as she spread her wings and took off, before stopping and looking down at Lilia."You coming or not?" She asked.

"Yes. Umbra-sama" Lilia said as she flew up to her creator and followed her.

'Sometimes she really is like a child.' Umbra thought as the duo started to explore the Island.

* * *

 _Later_

Another Altaroth was slammed into the ground as a clawed foo crushed it's exoskeleton. Lilia looked in disgust at the neopteron as she looked at all the insectoid monsters she had brutally dismembered. Umbra sat on a rock ledge of the cave they were in not far from her as a bnahabra had sat on her arm. The butterfly/wasp like creature crawled along the Vermin Lady's arm as it scanned her body. It made the Mantis Nymph boil in anger.

' _How does this vermin dare to touch Umbra-sama?!_ ' She screamed in her mindscape. Umbra however just brushed the creature off, before sitting up again.

"Alright Lilia that's enough. I think I know now which kind of weapon would suit you, however since you are not a hunter and you can't turn into a human looking creature, I'll have to buy it somewhere else where more people are than on this island. Aisha had mentioned a few cities where hunters gather to take quests. Perhaps I'll get a starter weapon for you there and then we upgrade it." Umbra said.

"U-Umbra-sama. To go through such trouble just to..."

"Quite Lilia. You are my first creation. Though it was not planned you are here now. I as you superior will do my best. Is that clear Lilia?" Umbra said in a stern voice. Not as in a voice an angry Boss would give an employee when it did something wrong, but more like a mother that advised a child to not do the same mistake again. Lilia was moved by this.

"Hai Umbra-sama!" she said.

"Very well then. Now I think we can now go back to the surface. I'll try to make sure this village's Problem is solved as fast as I can." Umbra said as both insects walked back to the surface.

As they flew then in the air Umbra stopped as she looked down at the Island and then at one similiar one in the distance. This wasn't unnoticed for Lilia.

"Is there a problem, Umbra-sama?" The mantis like insect asked. Umbra shook her head.

"No it's fine Lilia. However lately I couldn't help but start to think about something." Umbra said. "Ever since I started taking quests from the People of this Island the hunter's guild has sent it's observers to make sure that I do it and I have to do it with only a fraction of my power. Otherwise the People of the guild would get suspicious about me."

"This audacity!" Lilia said.

"Huh?"

"How dare they to force you, my creator and Lady Umbra-sama to lower herself to the Niveau of such lower lifeforms. Such boldness!" Lilia said angry as Umbra sighed.

 **BAM WHACK**

Lilia felt a sudden pain from her scalp as Umbra had chopped her.

"Control yourself Lilia. These people might not be as powerful as I am, but they are still living, sentient creatures and like all life they deserve to exist as much as we do." Umbra said. Lilia bowed her head in shame. "Still my issue is not lower my strength to keep my disguise alive. The issue is your existence." Umbra said, shocking Lilia to the core. Had she enraged her creator? Had she done something wrong? Was her death required.

"I-I don't understand Umbra-sama." Lilia said with a shaking voice.

"Don't worry Lilia. It is just that you need to keep a low profile as long as they are here to observe the local ecosystem. Once I solve this mystery about the earthquakes, we can move on." Umbra said. Lilia tilted her head in confusion at this. ' _Oh right. I didn't tell her yet. Uh... How do I do this?_ ' Umbra thought to herself slightly paniced, not knowing how Lilia's reaction would be. "Alright Lilia. In order to fully prevent word to spread about or existence in this isles I thought about moving to another Island so we can avoid Trouble with the hunter's guild. We don't get into trouble, I can keep hunting monsters and help people and you won't get disturbed by some hunters. Everyone wins." Umbra said. Lilia looked at her for a moment with her unmoving eyes, before nodding.

"I fully understand Umbra-sama." she said. However, before Umbra could cheer mentally to herself Lilia spoke up again. "But wouldn't you need more servants to take over another Island?"

' _Whoa. What the hell? Taking over the Island? Where did that come from? Though I'm still curious what Kind of creatures I can spawn and how the local fauna would influence them. Perhaps I could even build something like and underground kingdom. Sounds like a lot responcibility that I cannot Need right now._ ' Umbra thought as she looked at Lilia. "Uhm... I think it's best if we plan this in a more quite and private place. For now let's finish your Training for today with a last hunt. Do you see the area down there?" Umbra asked pointing at the area 6 of the hunting grounds. "Down there is a nest of jaggi which is lead by a Great Jaggi. The current leader is old and grows weaker as a new pack had formed on the island and probably will fight the older pack for the dominace in the Area. I want you to fight the old Great Jaggi and it's pack to ease the change of the leading predator of these species. Otherwise the Great Jaggi would most likely die in the battle in the worst case alongside the younger one, leaving a massive group of intelligent predators leaderless and running havoc on the island. Am I understood?" Umbra asked as Lilia nodded. "Then go."

On this Lilia dove right into the area 6 like an arrow. Umbra easily kept up with her as she as well descended fast towards the destination. Inside the area the old alpha male was standing in the middle of it's younger subordinates and females. Scars decorated the skin, making the once colorful skin look like a patchwork carpet. The frills were slightly torn from earlier fights as Lilia dove towards the Great Jaggi with her claws bared. In the next moment she crashed like a meteorite into it.

'She quite overdid it...' Umbra thought. 'Well at least it won't get boring. However should I really create more of insects? It would good to have a few more extra ears and eyes around. I can't be everywhere at once after all like that Xenomorph character from YGGDRASIL. Mhmm I wonder...' She thought while sitting down a rockledge over the nest as she watched the fight with slight interest.

* * *

 _Back at Moga Village_

Umbra just walked through the village with her armor on as suddenly the earth started to shake. Around her the people started to scream panic and children began to cry in fear as if their dear lifes depended on it. However as violent and strong the earthquake was it only lasted for a few moments before it stopped. Nothing seemed to have been broken as Umbra had not heard any crashes through the noise the earthquake had made. She looked down at herself and found a group of children clinging to her legs. As uncomfortable as this was, she couldn't help but understand such behaviour. She tapped them on remind them of letting go of her.

' _I kinda can understand there reaction, but it's still weirding me out._ ' Umbra thought sweatdropping. She made her way to the Workshop of the old wyverian as said old man was complaining about the damage the earthquake had caused. "Hey." She greeted the old man, who only gave her an annoyed look.

"When it isn't the nightmare of every weapon smith?" The old man said. Umbra would have thrown the wyverian into the nest of jaggis in area 6 if she wouldn't need his help.

"Yeah that's me." Umbra said waving him off. "I'd like to upgrade my sword if that would be possible."

"Sure thing lass." Said the old man as Umbra went into her hut and brought her weapon with her. Over the past days her simple Bone Blade had been upgarded into a Jawblade and now it would become a Giant Jawblade. As Umbra carefully gave the old man the weapon she was a bit worried if she would break his spine under the weapon's weight, but suprisingly the old man was tougher than he looked like. She then put the materials and the money on the counter as well. "Just come back in the evening and you get your new sword." The old man said as he went inside his shop and began his work.

Umbra meanwhile walked over to the chief as he talked with Junior. She made a beeline around them before Walking to Aisha, not wanting to disturb the two men's argument.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's awful Sayo. One of our fishing boats was attacked by a leviathan in the flooded forest and now they cannot get out again, because they cannot repair it." Aisha said worried. Umbra looked at the younger woman with a raised eyebrow.

"How's that? There should be enough Wood around." She said.

"That's not what they need. They Need the materials of a Royal Ludroth." Aisha replied.

' _Royal Ludroths are the adult male individuals of the species if I'm not wrong. The small ones here on the Island are all either female or young male that have not reached adulthood yet. I see. This island is basically a kindergarten for them._ ' Umbra thought. She put a hand on Aisha's shoulder at this, before giving her thumps up. "Don't worry Aisha. If I can kill a lot of small ones of them the bog one shouldn't be too tough." She said.

"You really are a brutal person, aren't you?" Aisha sweatdropped.

"Hey that Barroth knew he messed with the wrong one and didn't stop." Umbra said.

 _Flashback_

 _A few days ago_

 _The Barroth was a tall Brown scaled brute wyvern, a grup of Monsters that resembled carnivorous dinsosaurs known as theropods. It normally lived in water holes in arid climates, which is why it's Body was mostly covered in mud to cool the creature's Body temperature down. On it's head it possessed nostrils to breath when it submerged in the mud. These creatures were also very territorial and attacked any creature that came to close to their territory. Right now however the Barroth had limbed into an hot area of the sandy plains, where the giant Tower like structures of termites stood tall over the ground. Barroth's were insect eating Monsters what made neopterons to their Prey. However this bug had a tougher Shell._

 _As Umbra had punched the creature in the side, it had crashed through the Termite lairs and landed on it's side._

 _"Alright how to make a trap now?" She said as she tried to set the shock trap. The Barroth got up again and charged at the Player with it's crown like head lowered. Without even looking at the creature Umbra simply Held her arm out and made the Monster Crash into it. For the reptilian Monster it was like running with full Speed into a wall of siolid diamonds. The crown broke where the Hand was and the Monster itself staggered backwards, Feeling dizzy from the Impact. In that Moment however Umbra swung her greatsword across the leg of the Monster, making it fall on the shock trap. "They say I need to use those bombs to make you fall asleep." Umbra said as she towered over the Barroth's head. It's slit pupil shrinked a lot as Umbra simply cracked her knuckles. "I think I'll conserve These since you tried to eat me." She said in a sinister tone._

 _The ballon of the hunter's guild simply watched in fright as Umbra started to beat the Barroth unconscious. The wyverian on board winced with every Punch Umbra threw at the Barroth._

 _Flashback Ends_

Aisha still gave Umbra a flat look as the village chief walked over to both women.

"I see that Aisha has told you about the situation already." he said. "It is true and we Need your help. If we don't help them quickly, they might die in that area." The chief said.

"I know, however my weapon is currently about to be upgraded. Until tonight I cannot go hunting." Umbra said. The chief nodded and went back to his hut.

"How was the hunt?" asked Junior.

"The usual as always. I just hope those rescources help." Umbra said. Junior just smiled.

"They indeed do, but as Long as the Lagiacrus is out there we are not save." Junior said.

"Yeah! Hope I get this done rather quickly, before something else happens." Umbra said. Junior nodded with a smile as if saying 'You can do it!', before leaving as well. Umbra turned to Aisha.

"I will prepare for the hunt tonight then. Take care Aisha." Umbra said before entering her hut. The felyne was using a broom to clean the floor in that Moment as it looked at her.

"Ah you have returned, nya." It said before putting the broom away.

"I did. Something happened in the flooded forest. I'll head out tonight. As long as I'm not here take care of the hut. Tomorrow I should be back." Umbra said.

"Understood nya. DOn't worry nya. When you come back not a single crumb of dust will be present." The felyne said as it left to it's own home. As it was gone Umbra sat on the small able that was located in the hut and grabbed a small book from her inventory. She quickly started flipping the pages as she looked around for new breeds of insect warriors and monsters, before grabbig another book cntaining a collection of monsters of this world.

' _It seems like that those royal ludroths are much bigger than the ordinary ones. Should something go wrong I should be able to summon an Euryptetris to attack. Also I could try and summon more insects with the ones I've captured. However the summoned larvae are infesting the eggs and not the living bodies of such creatures, so I either kill them and let them devour the corpse or I use the farm nearby to breed insects and use their eggs for that. Lilia cannot stay on this Island alone and even if we move to another there is no guarantee that she survives on her own. She's a born assassin, hunter and killer, but not a worker. In termite states I've read that there are 5 different classes of individuals. First is the queen to produce offspring, then comes the king as the sole mating partner of the queen. Then come the drones and future Queens for the next generation, but I cannot spawn those. And at very last come soldiers and workers. Therefore someone needs to take care of her as Long as she cannot take care of herself. If I create a few lesser insect warriors and druids I should be able to maintain her and to avoid the hunter's guild. However what do I do about the bigger vertebrate monsters? She alone can kill predtors like that Rathian, but who knows what else lurks the lands of this world? No. Alone she will only fall. If I heard Aisha talking about it correctly, then hunters sometimes gang up to groups of 4 and hunt together. I guess then it could work. But more soldiers means more workers to provide the necessarry rescources and care for them. Also I'd Need to give those weapons as well, don't I? Why must this all be so complicated?_ ' Umbra thought as she noticed something. "Since when did I develop such a maternal instinct towards her?" said to herself.

Earlier she had been nothing but a nuisance and a potential risk that she would blow her cover, however with the days she had grown onto Umbra and Umbra began to see her more and more as a sentient being and child than a simply summoned creature created by Chance. The Vemrin Lady sighed to herself. "I really need a break and a babysitter for this child." she said as she looked back into the books. With her [Authority of the Queen] she had control over most arthropod creatures, making it easy for her to collect insects, however there were only 3 families of such creatures among the monsters of this world. First would be the insects, known as Neopterons. Then came the crustaceons, the Carapaceons. And lastly a family, that was lately discovered in the new world, called the arachnids under the name Temnocerans. Except the Carapaceons which lived partly in this region the other two groups' larger individuals lived in the New World far away from her current position.

"Guess I have to stick to parasitic creatures then. I wonder how Long they will last. Only one way to find out." Umbra said as she put her books back into her inventory and instead got out a carcass of a Ludroth she had not carved out yet. Since food items remained unchanged in the inventory the same applied for the corpses of monsterrs, making it easier and more effcient for her to cut them into pieces. However this time Umbra had something else in mind. "[Parasitic Infestation]." She said as a small white hairy catterpillar appeared once her Palm. Gently she put the small worm next to the ludroth's open mouth and the larva crawled inside. Soon after this something moved inside the dead leviathan as the Hands and feet began to move as well. Umbra only watched as the parasite did it's gruesome work.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

In her full plate armor and her Giant Jawblade on her back walked Umbra to the chief. THe old man looked at her while Smoking his pipe.

"Is there anything else I should know about those Royal Ludroths? You surely have some advice as an old hunter." Umbra said. The old man chuckled.

"There's one Thing you must Keep an eye on. The Ludroths around the male will attack you with everything they got. Don't underestimate them I used to be in that forest before. Nasty insects mostly mosquitos everywhere. You might need to jump right into the water to escape them." He laughed. Umbra shook her head at this.

"I'll consider it." She said as she walked over to the ship that would bring her to the hunting ground. Meanwhile unknown to the villagers swam a long almost serpentine shadow under the water's surface out the village to another part of the Island. Lilia how had been hiding at the edge of the village as most villagers had went to the port to wish Umbra good luck sat on the roof and watched her creator sail away again.

'Don't worry Umbra-sama. I'll not fail you.' she thought before disappearing back into the forest.

Umbra simply stood on the small boat and looked at the horizon. "Let's see what awaits me in that forest." Umbra said as the ship drove off.

* * *

 _?_

Deep beneath the ocean's surface, far below the Island the giant opened it's eyes. It felt new auras that Held the same destructive pwoer as the one that sailed away from the Island. It had to do something or itself might got devoured by this enemy.

* * *

 **And that was it ladies and gentlemen for the third chapter of Entomophobia. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review with your opinion and suggestions or send me a PM for suggestions to improve the story. The story will naturally move on from Monster Hunter 3 to the other games like Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate and perhaps even Generations, but that will take some time until we are there. Also I might end up using Monster Hunter: World as a source of information as well when the game comes out. I can't be the only one that is at least a bit excited for this game to come out.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day and good hunt ;)**

 **(Umbra's mentioned weapons: Paildramon's gauntlets, Omnimons Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon from Digimon, Sword of Revealing Light, the head of a Gatling Dragon from Yugioh, Long blade god arcs from God Eater and a darkness gun from The Darkness 2)**


End file.
